


Our Other Half

by khal_blaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Claiming, Contracts, Courtship, D/s, Dom Kurt, Dom Sebastian, M/M, Polyamory, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khal_blaine/pseuds/khal_blaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where poly relationships aren't uncommon, Sebastian and Kurt, two dominants who have been dating for a number of years, are both lacking the submissive energy they need to properly balance their dynamic. When they stumble upon a talented, humble piano player named Blaine, however, everything begins to change. - GKM fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tale of Meeting Blaine Anderson and Crazy Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Polyamorous relationship (socially accepted within the verse), consensual slut shaming, alcohol use
> 
> This story was originally written as a [prompt fill](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=60675978#t60675978) for the Glee Kink Meme.

They had always enjoyed going out with one another, exploring the city at least once a week to find a different location than they’d been to the time before. New York always had something new to offer, and being a pair of confident Dominants, there weren’t many places they were unwilling to try together: clubs, bars, cafes in little bookshops, obscure food trucks, occasionally a more upscale restaurant or two. It was their tradition, and it kept their relationship stimulated with fresh, new experiences—new memories to add to their story.

On this particular afternoon, looking just a few blocks from their apartment, they stumbled upon a coffee shop tucked away in a small building that could almost have been overlooked if hadn’t immediately caught Kurt’s eyes by way of the gold music notes painted on the sign above the door, highlighting the white letters which spelled out, “Musical Caffeine,” and the smaller subtitle beneath: “The New Yorker’s Two First-Loves.”

Another sign, handwritten, was taped to the window proclaiming, _“Booking local performers. Inquire inside for details!”_ and when a young woman pushed open the door to head out, coffee clutched in hand, the men heard piano-heavy music drifting out onto the sidewalk and the muted sound of a singing voice, hard to hear through the city traffic honking and rumbling on the streets around them. Sebastian started for the door before Kurt could even open his mouth to suggest this be their stop, holding it open with a flourish.

“You know me so well,” Kurt smiled.

“Who said this was about you?” Sebastian teased back, nothing but light affection in his tone, “I like coffee and music, too. Maybe I’m stopping for me.”

Kurt decided to humor him, “Sure you are, sweetie,” patting his arm as he stepped past Sebastian over the threshold. Their banter was familiar; they’d been talking to one another with the same snark for four years now, ever since their initial competitiveness in college somehow turned into passion and then into their own brand of love. It had been a long, interesting road, navigating their early 20s together. Now with them both teetering closer and closer to 25, their somewhat-condescending, verbal one-ups on one another had become a playful cornerstone of their relationship rather than the foundation of a rivalry.

It was a natural thing, they decided. They were two strongly dominant energies, after all. It wasn’t exactly surprising that their instincts got taken out on one another from to time, seeing as they were still void of a submissive energy to compliment and balance things. Both men were secure enough in their own identities to humor the other, and until they found another person to share their love with it was the only solution they had to fill the gap. They’d both done their best over the years to provide what was needed, always open to switching sexual positions or light roleplay to put in place a power dynamic that wasn’t really there—giving away a little control when one of them needed an outlet. It could only ever satisfy them superficially, of course. Instincts couldn’t be fooled. But it was better than nothing.

The interior of the coffee shop was just as quaint as Kurt had been expecting. A few patrons were scattered around the tables. Soft, earthy tones were mixed with a perfect look of modernity throughout the room, instantly fostering a sense of calm without stepping too close to a sleepy, meditative atmosphere. The liveliest energy of all emanated from the wooden stage raised up a few inches from the rest of the shop’s floor, where a piano player was currently working his way through an overly-enthusiastic Freddie Mercury cover.

Something told Kurt that despite the lyrics, this man was definitely _not_ a sex machine… but he definitely _was_ cute—especially when he got so into the song that he literally bounced up off the bench, leaning into the press of the keys and shaking his head to the music, causing the neat mop of dark curls to flop from side-to-side.

While they headed toward the counter nearby Kurt nudged Sebastian with his elbow, pointing over his shoulder toward the stage with a clearly enamored expression. “Cute, huh?”

Sebastian turned his head to peer toward the piano, eyebrows lifting along with his lips to form a pleasantly surprised expression. “Adorable,” he agreed, “Beautiful voice, too.”

“Yeah...” The single word was spoken in a thoughtful, longing tone, and Sebastian turned back to meet Kurt’s eyes. They shared a silent look before Kurt spoke again, “Do you think he’s—?”

Kurt almost sounded hopeful, and even though the question had been left unfinished, Sebastian knew what he was asking. The answer, however, he couldn’t provide. “Dunno. Let’s see if we can find out,” he suggested.

After placing their orders they hovered near the counter for a few minutes while the baristas prepared them, both men pretending not to be transfixed on the musician across the room, though they both knew the other was staring. With their drinks in hand soon after, Sebastian and Kurt made a beeline to a table near the stage—not too close as to make the stranger uncomfortable, but close enough to watch and hear and analyze every move he made.

A few minutes of observation was all it really took to answer Kurt’s burning, open-ended question.

When he sang the man was a powerhouse, bubbly and energetic—so confident they could practically feel it rippling off of him like the music vibrating from the baby grand’s hammers and strings. Between each song, however, he would pause and seem flustered by the applause of his small audience, a beaming smile accompanying the bashful variations of his gratitude, “Thank you. Thank you, everyone. It’s so great to have such awesome listeners today.”

The praise of the shop’s patrons had a visible effect on him, boosting his energy even further as he would charge headlong into his next piece, covering Broadway standards and pop hits with equal zeal. Kurt was all but buzzing with a sense of victory. _Definitely a submissive. Beautiful and talented, no less._

One glance at Sebastian was all it took to be sure that his boyfriend was thinking the same thing. He reached to take Sebastian’s hand. Unknown to him, his long fingers had clenched around the edge of the table, nails digging down against the wood; it was a hard, possessive grip, and Kurt had to pry at the tense muscles for a moment before Sebastian even noticed. He blinked and shook his head, like a trance being broken, and his hand slid away from the table, tucked against Kurt’s palm. He let out a long breath.

“You’re feeling it, too?” he asked, voice low.

Kurt nodded.

It was undeniable. Incredibly strange, but undeniable. Just below the surface, like an itch under their skin, Kurt and Sebastian’s shared dominance was peeking out to sniff the air. Sebastian’s hand was tightening up again already, gripping Kurt’s too tightly, and Kurt had to keep reminding himself to take a sip of his mocha, his mind was so otherwise occupied.

The musician continued, oblivious to the internal calamity he was causing to the pair a few yards away. He played on and bopped to the music, graciously accepting the smatters of applause he received with a bow of his head and a warm smile that met with complete honesty in his amber eyes.

He was handsome and talented; that was easy enough to appreciate. Everyone in the room could vouch for that. But underneath it all the Doms sensed their instincts stirring, and neither of them could help the overwhelming urge to make this nameless stranger _theirs_.

They sipped at their drinks patiently and stayed in a hushed, attentive silence, waiting out the length of the man’s performance. His set lasted another twenty minutes before he announced his last song and proceeded to make his way through a Katy Perry hit Kurt hadn’t heard on the radio in a few long years. He got to his feet when the last notes of the song faded away, bowing his head in humble recognition of the applause and few whooping cheers.

The audience’s appreciation died down within a minute, devolving back into the calm murmur of a common public setting, seeing the patrons all return to their business, typing away at laptops or picking a conversation back up with a friend. Kurt’s eyes were still fixed on the stage, unabashedly staring while the performer started to pack up.

“We can’t just let him walk out, Bas,” he murmured, sounding worried at the mere thought of losing sight of the stranger. What if they never saw him again?

“Don’t worry.” Sebastian released Kurt’s hand to pat his knee beneath the tabletop, “I’ll go get him.” He was on his feet a second later, strolling through the maze of tables to reach the stage, and though Kurt couldn’t hear much from where he sat, he immediately felt at ease. Sebastian was one of the most persuasive men he’d ever met. If anyone could get this piano player to their table it was him.

* * *

“Hey,” Sebastian greeted, unable to keep his eyes from wandering when the man bent down over the side of the bench, reaching for his things. His jeans left nothing about his perfectly round ass to the imagination, and Sebastian had to let his gaze drift to the ceiling to avoid staring. Just because he liked what he saw didn’t give him the right to be a creep. A few seconds passed before the stranger stood back up. Turning his head, he slung the messenger bag over his shoulder, seeming surprised to be addressed.

“Uh, hi.”

“That’s a great voice you’ve got,” the Dom said honestly, adding with a smile, “and I can’t even talk about your piano skills. You make me regret quitting lessons back when I was a kid.”

“Oh.” He let out a little puff of breath through his nose, sounding like a tiny, embarrassed laugh. “Thank you.”

“Well, listen—if you’re not on a schedule or something—I’d love to buy you a drink?” It was as nonthreatening of an offer as Sebastian could manage. The man’s expression seemed hesitant.

“They uh—They give me free coffee for playing,” he said, finger pointing over toward the counter. “That’s sort of how I get paid here.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Sounds like a pretty good deal, even if it doesn’t exactly pay the bills.”

To his surprise, the man joined in with a laugh of his own, grinning wide. “Yeah. But anything that cuts back on my coffee budget saves me money, though,” he shrugged, “so it still counts, I guess.”

“I know what you mean.”

There was a brief lull then, and the piano player fiddled with the strap of his bag even though it already sat perfectly straight across his shoulder. Sebastian watched him for a few seconds, debating how to try again to get him to his and Kurt’s table. Maybe honesty would strike a chord with the stranger.

“Okay,” Sebastian begun, “Honestly, my boyfriend and I just wanted to chat with you.” He tipped his head to point out where Kurt was sitting nearby. The pair of amber eyes followed for a moment before glancing back. “We’re both pretty big on music, so… you’re sort of intriguing to us.”

This time the compliment made the stranger blush. His cheeks quickly tinted pink, and he scratched at the back of his neck, huffing out another depreciating breath as he stuttered, “O-Okay.” A tight-lipped but flattered smile took residence on his face, and Sebastian hoped it was a good sign.

“Okay?” he repeated, questioning, “So you’ll come sit with us?” He hastily added, “No pressure,” palms lifting up in a defensive gesture, still doing his best to keep the man comfortable, working under his own power and decision-making.

“No, no, it’s fine,” the man said, trying to regain composure, “I’ve got time to chat… I’ll, uh—just go get my drink first?”

Sebastian swallowed. Damn if it didn’t sound like the man was already asking for his permission. And _damn_ if it wasn’t hot as hell.

“Sure,” he nodded, “We’ll be at the table. I’m Sebastian, by the way.”

“Blaine Anderson.” The man offered his hand to shake; Sebastian accepted and tried not to think too hard about his soft skin.

They parted, and Sebastian headed back to the table with a triumphant grin while Blaine hurried to the counter. Kurt raised his eyebrows in a silent question as Sebastian took his seat once more. “He’ll be coming over in a few minutes.”

“What did you say to him?” Kurt wondered.

He shrugged, “The truth.”

“How much of the truth, Bas…?” Kurt couldn’t imagine the stranger would be very at ease with a Dom walking up to shamelessly proclaim that he was making his and his partner’s instincts go crazy.

“Just that we’d like to chat with him. Nothing intimidating, I mean. I can be suave when the situation calls for it.”

“Mm.” Kurt nodded and took another sip of his drink, now lukewarm, while Blaine finally made his way back across the room, awkwardly pulling back the chair across from the pair and sitting down, offering them a shy smile.

“Kurt,” Sebastian said, gesturing, “This is Blaine Anderson; Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Blaine,” Kurt said with a warm smile, holding out his hand.

Blaine reached out, shook it, “You too, Kurt.”

“You’re a talented guy,” Kurt told him, “Versatile, too. I’ve never heard someone cover Broadway, pop, and rock music all with the same skill level. How long have you been studying music?”

His cheeks tinted again. “A while,” Blaine replied. Clearing his throat, it seemed as though he was impressed that Kurt could tell he was an active musician—as if it wasn’t obvious. “I’ve been playing piano since I was… five, I think. And I did a lot of choir in school. Then I studied at NYADA the past few years—just graduated about a month ago, actually.”

“Congratulations,” Sebastian chimed in, “Theatre major, or?”

“Performance. Just general performance. I… wanted a taste of everything,” he explained, “so that gave me the best mix. I got a chance to try a lot of different areas that way.”

Blaine was shy. His answers to their questions were brief and to the point. Kurt found it perfectly endearing, and he knew Sebastian well enough to know that he’d be taking it as a challenge to ease Blaine out of his shell. Despite the seemingly one-sided Q&A, it was an engaging conversation, and Blaine didn’t appear in any hurry to leave—a little awkward, maybe, but certainly not uncomfortable.

By the time their drinks were empty, Kurt and Sebastian were seeing the musician as much less of a stranger, and their instincts were still piqued with interest. Sebastian wondered if Blaine could feel it.

“Do— Do you guys need another drink?”

The question came as a surprise, leaving the pair frozen in a bit of momentary shock. Blaine shifted in his seat, awkwardly tacking on another statement when he received no response.

“I mean, I get free drinks for playing, so... I could probably get you another if you’d like.”

“We wouldn’t want to take away from whatever you earn, Blaine,” Kurt said, “Thank you, though. That’s very nice of you.”

Sebastian spoke up next, “Actually, we’ve probably kept you here long enough, if you need to get going.”

Blaine shot a glance down at his watch, seeming surprised when he saw the time. “Wow, yeah.” _When did forty-five minutes go by?_ “I’ve got another gig in an hour, but I’m getting actual money from this one, so I need to make sure I’m on time. Sorry I’m running out so fast.”

“No, no. It’s no problem,” Kurt reassured calmly, though he shot a panicked look at Sebastian while Blaine leaned over to grab his bag, mouthing, _‘What now?’_

Sebastian licked his lips, thinking on his feet. “Uh, Blaine?”

“Yeah?” He popped his head back up from the side of the table, arm still reaching down toward the strap of his messenger bag on the floor. He was instantly attentive. Sebastian’s hand curled where it sat resting against Kurt’s thigh, the same possessive grip returning. _God_ , this man didn’t even know what he was capable of.

“Would you maybe want to meet up again sometime?” he asked, not sure how else to go about it than getting straight to the point. It was a loaded question, even though there were no details involved. Sebastian might as well have asked ‘Would you like to see if our instincts are compatible for one another?’

Blaine sat back up fully, eyes thoughtful, albeit a little uncertain. Kurt held his tongue, terrified that they’d receive a murmur of rejection. Oh god, what if he was already taken? What if he’d been sitting here this whole time under the guise that it was just a friendly chat with a few fellow New Yorkers?

“Yeah, uh. Sure.” Blaine nodded, “Yeah. That’d be cool.”

They swapped phone numbers, Blaine bashfully typing in both Kurt’s and Sebastian’s into his contacts. He missed a digit on the first try and had to ask for Bas to repeat it. The second time was a charm, and Blaine tucked his phone back into his pocket as he stood up, reaching back over the table to shake each of their hands in turn.

“It was really nice meeting you,” he said, sounding genuine.

“You too,” the Doms chimed together. Kurt added, “We’ll be in touch,” causing Blaine’s lips to tighten into a line as he tried to hide a smile.

“See you.” With one last wave over his shoulder, the musician hurried out the door, headed off in a rush to make his next gig on time. Kurt leaned into Sebastian’s side with a breathless laugh while an arm wrapped an arm around his shoulders. As he watched Sebastian take a swig of his drink with such a cocky series of movements, Kurt could only laugh again.

He shook his head, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“He’s so _cute_. How does someone get that cute?” Sebastian asked, baffled.

“I dunno,” Kurt told him, “but _god_ , I hope he’ll be ours.”

“One step at a time, babe. One step at a time.”

“And what’s the next step?”

“Dating,” Sebastian decided, “We’ve gotta court the man before we can claim him.”


	2. The Tale of Taking Blaine Anderson Out and Getting Him in Bed

_Buzz buzz._ The phone at Blaine’s side vibrated briefly. He reached to grab it, looking down at the screen.

**1 New Group Message**

1:26 PM  
Kurt: _What are you doing tomorrow night?_

1:26 PM  
I dunno.

1:28 PM  
Sebastian: _What Kurt means to ask is, ‘do you have anything planned tomorrow night, or can we borrow you?’_

Blaine swallowed, feeling the usual urge to hide his blush though there was no one around to see the tint on his cheeks. _Borrow_ him? God, why did that word choice make the temperature of his entire apartment seem to shoot up a few degrees?

It had been a week since he’d first met the couple, and though they hadn’t met up in person since, they’d all kept up a rather frequent dialogue thanks to their phones. Admittedly, he’d begun to wonder if anything would come of it or if the messages would simply fade out into nothing once the novelty of his virtual company wore off. Apparently their time together was not yet complete, however. Blaine was both relieved and overwhelmed by the revelation.

He had to keep it cool—couldn’t risk scaring them off now that he had a foot in the door. He liked them, _both_ of them, and though he felt stupid for making assumptions, there was still an insistent voice in the back of his head that was convinced Kurt and Sebastian were interested in him, too. Letting out a quiet breath, Blaine patiently typed a response, striving to be casual.

1:31 PM  
It depends on what you’re borrowing me for.

1:32 PM  
Kurt: _Dinner, on us?_

1:33 PM  
Really?

1:33 PM  
Sebastian: _Definitely._

1:48 PM: _  
_Sebastian: _Blaine?_

1:50 PM:  
Question...

1:51 PM:  
Kurt: _Of course. Go ahead._

1:54 PM:  
Like a date, or?

1:54 PM:  
Sebastian: _Yes, Blaine. Like a date._

1:56 PM:  
Kurt: _Not even /like/ a date. An actual date._

1:56 PM:  
Kurt: _Only if you’re comfortable with that, though, honey._

Blaine’s stomach flipped, setting free a flurry of butterflies in his gut. A pet name? A date? It took him a few seconds to get past the shock, manifesting like static in his brain while he stared down at the word ‘honey,’ the few digitally produced letters making his entire world spin on its axis.

His fingers trembled a little over the keys when he began to reply, feeling ridiculous for reacting so strongly to something as simple as holding a conversation through text messages. Even in their silent correspondence Kurt and Sebastian gave off that same aura he’d felt in their presence at the table in the coffee shop—confident, doubtless control. To Blaine, it seemed like they knew who they were, what they wanted, and where they were headed, and he’d be spouting an utter lie if he claimed that he wasn’t at least _curious_ about going along for the ride.

2:01 PM:  
Yes… I mean, I’d love to.

2:03 PM:  
Kurt: _Yay. :)  
  
_ 2:03 PM:  
Sebastian: _Double yay. Send us your address; we’ll get a cab to swing by and pick you up tomorrow. Around 5:00, if that works?_

* * *

It began innocently enough with a light dinner at one of Kurt and Sebastian’s favorite bistros. They talked college experiences, music, and other simple subjects, keeping conversation light and keeping Blaine relaxed. As the evening progressed and their repertoire of light conversation topics began running thin, however, Kurt and Sebastian couldn’t help their desire to _really_ take Blaine out and him show him a good time.

It only took a little convincing to get Blaine to agree to detour to a nearby club, and once they were there, it didn’t take any convincing for Blaine to let the pair buy him a drink.

As their inhibitions were loosened with alcohol, they all found their way to the dance floor and somehow made the trio work. In the midst of the crowd where the air conditioning failed to reach, the temperature soared and left them sweating. Sebastian’s hands found their way down to Blaine’s hips, and though they wandered no lower, Blaine couldn’t help but be affected by his touch. They found a rhythm together, three bodies working in unison.

While Blaine was more than happy to be included—especially when he got to be sandwiched between Kurt and Sebastian both, two bodies pushing in close on either side—he was just as content to take a step back after the first few songs and watch the two Doms sway and grind and smirk in a flirtatiously dominant game, their full lips occasionally grazing one another in a glimpse of the love they’d already cultivated long before Blaine had come into the picture. Less than a foot away in the mass of other patrons, Blaine was brushed by their bodies even while he stood stationary, never keeping him too far from the almost electric hum in his veins. He looked on at them with a wide-eyed, longing stare while he nursed his beer bottle and caught his breath, mouthing at the glass rim with an unconscious sensuality to his movements.

Kurt beckoned to him a minute later, took his hand, and pulled him back into the fold. Blaine went to him with absolute ease, falling in at the Dom’s side and flattening a sweaty palm against his chest, index finger pressed into the nook of a loose button on his cotton shirt. He could almost feel the skin underneath. Kurt said something into his ear that Blaine didn’t catch just as he felt Sebastian move in closer from behind.

A feverishly hot hand pressed into his hair, stroking down through his curls and the back of his neck. Blaine’s breath shuddered. He could feel a soft moan vibrate through his throat, but it was impossible to hear over the pounding bass. His head tilted forward while his eyes fluttered shut, forehead pressing briefly against a jutting collarbone, and Kurt’s chin settled perfectly beside his temple. One of the Dom’s hands moved to the small of his back, a steady source of support.

In the throng of alcohol and humanity, Blaine felt as if he was in his own galaxy, in an odd orbit with the two men who’d taken a chance on him. Their rotations were still a bit bumpy—they had things to smooth out; paths to discover—but his trajectory was getting straighter every day, hurtling him closer and closer to the stars pressed hot against his body. It was heaven here. He never wanted to leave.

* * *

“You’re so handsome, Kurt. Your eyes—they’re, like, _so pretty_.”

Blaine made the shameless observation as they exited the dance floor several songs later, heading back over toward the bar where it was a bit easier to hear. Kurt patted him on the back.

“Thank you, Blaine,” he managed to say, stifling his laughter.

The submissive happily hummed in response, looking between the pair with a thoughtful eye before expressing another observation. “And you’re both so tall. I love it.”

“And _you_ ,” Sebastian teased, touching his fingertip to Blaine’s belly, “are one of the lightest lightweights I’ve ever met.”

“We aren’t even that tall,” Kurt laughed, “You’re just a hobbit hybrid or something.”

Blaine scoffed, “Don’t be rude. The Ring would’ve fallen back into the hands of Sauron if not for us.”

“What?” Kurt raised an eyebrow.

A little more versed on blockbuster fantasy epics, Sebastian understood. “Did you seriously just make a _Lord of the Rings_ reference?” He shook his head in disbelief, “Wow. He’s a nerd and a musician. Kurt, we scored bigtime.”

“ _The Lord of the Rings_ is very serious matter,” Blaine insisted, quickly losing his defensive air when he melted back into his previous state of shameless infatuation, leaning heavily on Kurt’s shoulder. “You’re both more beautiful than Orlando Bloom, y’know. Don’t tell him I said that, though.”

“Oh darn,” Kurt feigned despair, “I was just about to call him up and let him know you betrayed him.”

They found stools at the bar and took a seat. Blaine requested his second drink of the night, seeking out more than a buzz, and he downed the bottle faster than the first. Less intoxicated than the other two men, Kurt decided to put a cap on his alcohol intake for the night. Even though they didn’t need a designated driver, it was still wise to keep someone close-to-sober in their party. There was no way of knowing what the night held, and a sound mind was always a safe resource to have available.

Kurt’s restraint proved useful just twenty minutes later. Sebastian excused himself to the restroom, leaving the seat to Blaine’s right unoccupied. It didn’t take long for someone to take advantage of the open space—and the attractive occupant sitting nearby.

“Hey, sugar.” Blaine jumped when an elbow nudged into his side, “Nice bow tie.” Turning to face the sound of the unfamiliar voice, he caught sight of a stranger. The man was smiling. Even in his tipsy state, nearing drunkenness, Blaine could tell it was far too sensual of a grin for a mouth that had only spoken five words to him.

“Oh—Oh, thanks,” he mumbled, leaning subtly away. Kurt reached for him, touching the sub’s arm to make it clear that he wasn’t available for propositioning. The newcomer didn’t get the message.

“What do you say we ditch twinkle toes here and I’ll buy you a better drink?”

Kurt’s eyebrow raised, grip tightening on Blaine’s bicep. “Excuse me?”

“Sorry,” the man’s head tilted, condescending, “Wasn’t talking to you. C’mon, handsome. I’ll show you a _real_ good time.” He dared to put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, and Kurt was instantly on his feet, pulling a stumbling Blaine off his stool and a few steps back. He opened his mouth to drop a few insults, but Sebastian stalked past him before he could get a word out, immediately crowding into the stranger’s space. He didn’t waste time with speech.

The man glared, “Christ— who the hell do you think you are?”

“I _think_ I’m Kurt’s boyfriend,” he hissed, “And I think you need to back off and keep your hands to yourself before I rearrange your face.”

Peering past Sebastian, the stranger shook his head. It was clear that he was unsatisfied with the response. “There’s no collar. No cuffs,” he insisted, “He’s unclaimed.”

Blaine bristled, even as a jolt of discomfort sped through him. “Not everyone wears collars or cuffs when they’re claimed. It’s rude to make assumptions.”

The man seemed taken off guard, if a little irritated, by Blaine’s willingness to stand up for himself, asking just as rudely, “So you are claimed, then?”

“I—“ Blaine’s voice fell, “Well, no, but…”

“But he’s not yours,” Sebastian growled, finishing the statement, “He came with us tonight, and he’ll be leaving with us, so you can take your creepy ego and fuck off.” Kurt added a death glare from where he stood a few feet away, Blaine glued to his side, held close with a possessive hand cupped around his hipbone.

Blaine leaned into the touch, seeming to be perfectly content to be safely tucked away there. Both of the Dom’s reactions were like a double dose of a red alert that spoke immediately to Blaine’s mind and body. The alcoholic thinning of his mental filters acted like a bridge between suppressed instinct and behavior, making the resistance of his natural reactions all but impossible. The men caring for him tonight were becoming defensive, and Blaine’s only response was to feel concern for his safety and a desire to escape whatever it was the Doms believed he needed defending from.

The unsettling fear response was so strong that even after the opposing Dom bailed in his quest a moment later, stalking off to the other side of the bar to prowl on other men, Blaine still clung close to Kurt’s side, too anxious to return to his own seat and lose the physical touch. It was clear that their night out was screeching to an unceremonious halt.

“Need to leave, honey?” Kurt asked him soon after. Blaine nodded groggily and slipped in between the pair as they wove their way back across the dance floor and out into the chill of the night air. A dilemma awaited the Doms as soon as they were free of the club’s confines, presented with an opportunity to make a decision.

“I don’t want to leave him, Bas. I’m not sure he’s sober enough to get back to his apartment alone, much less be a functional human being.”

Kurt did his best to keep his tone quiet, as if Blaine, latched to him, wouldn’t be able to hear the discussion about his fate for the night. He stood silent and still at Kurt’s side, wrapped in close with a single arm around his waist.

Sebastian nodded, understanding, and took a moment to think before proposing a potential solution. “We could take him with us?” It came out as a question. Was bringing the sub home taking things a step too far?

“Yeah…” Kurt reasoned, “I mean, we’d just put him to bed and make sure his hangover doesn’t totally ruin him tomorrow morning. Nothing scandalous.”

“Totally. What do you think, Blaine?” Sebastian got his attention by taking his hand, rubbing it gently between his palms to warm up his clammy skin. “Come home with us tonight?”

Blaine smiled and slurred in agreement, “d’love to.”

They hailed a cab and ushered Blaine inside, piling into the back of the car while Sebastian passed on an address to the driver. Blaine proved to be just as clingy outside of the bar as he had been inside, taking the enclosed space as an opportunity to snuggle in close.

“’m going home with you, Kurt,” he observed, drunkenly reaching to touch Kurt’s face like he couldn’t believe he was real.

“Yes, I know— _cold hands!_ ” the Dom shuddered, gently taking Blaine’s wrist and setting it back down in the man’s lap. Blaine’s chuckle was interrupted with a hiccup, and Sebastian cackled next to them both, incredibly amused by the entire ordeal.

Upon arrival at their destination, the trip up a few flights of stairs was an adventure of its own, with Blaine nearly tripping on his own feet a few times. They finally managed to get him stumbling through their doorway, and Sebastian tugged him through to the bedroom, rifling through a dresser for a moment before finding a pair of sweats and a wrinkled t-shirt stuffed in the back.

“These are probably still too big on you, but I wore them back in high school, so… they’re the smallest I’ve got,” he said, handing them to Blaine. “Bathroom’s right over there,” he pointed to the door a few steps away, “You can wash up if you want. I don’t think Kurt will go for sharing toothbrushes, but there’s some mouthwash in the drawer.”

“Awesome,” Blaine gave Sebastian a lopsided thumbs-up and wandered into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him. While he was busy, Kurt and Sebastian stripped down and changed into nightclothes, electing to put on tank tops and sweats instead of their usual underwear-only.

When Blaine returned from the bathroom, the Doms took their turn, Kurt shortening his moisturizing routine down to a single product while Sebastian leaned over the sink to rinse the small amount of mousse from his hair. “I think tonight went pretty well,” he said.

“Mhmm,” Kurt mumbled around his toothbrush, “I f’ink Bwaine hadda good time too.”

“Except for that asshole’s rude interruption.”

“‘cept for that,” Kurt agreed, pausing to rinse his mouth out. “But he’s fine now, thanks to your fierce little show of protection.” He smiled at Sebastian, only the tiniest hint of teasing in his tone.

“Well, I wasn’t just gonna sit back and let someone get in his face...”

Kurt pulled in his bottom lip for a moment, letting it graze against his freshly-cleaned teeth. “Wanna know a secret?”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in a silent question, and Kurt pushed away from the countertop, sauntering close with a smirk still on his face. He paused at Sebastian’s side and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You make a pretty sexy Dom when you’re possessive.”

“You think so?” Sebastian asked. He took Kurt by the hips and turned them slowly so he could he back the other man against the wall. “He’s not the only one I’m possessive of, y’know.”

“Clearly,” Kurt rolled his eyes, “And you have to know I’d be more than glad for you to fuck me right now if—” Sebastian interrupted him with a groan, unable to keep himself from stealing Kurt’s statement with a kiss. Kurt cupped his cheek, deepening it for just a moment before easing him back and taking a breath to continue, “— _if_ we didn’t have a beautiful, tipsy boy in the bedroom to take care of.”

Sebastian stood back with a resigned but content sigh. “You’re right.”

“S’bastian? Kurt?” The familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Speak of the devil,” Bas joked, reaching for the knob, “Come on.”

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Kurt greeted a moment later, smiling over at Blaine where he was sitting cross-legged on the mattress, “Ready for bed?”

Blaine shook his head, blinking tiredly, “Mmm. I wanna get you off.”

As if on cue, the two Doms froze in their tracks at the edge of the bed. “What?” Sebastian asked, hoping he’d misheard, but knowing he hadn’t.

“Wanna get you both off,” Blaine repeated simply.

Kurt tried to laugh it off, “No, no, honey. We’re all going to sleep.”

“But you did so much for me tonight, I—”

“It was a date,” Kurt reminded him, “You don’t need to repay us for anything.”

Blaine let out a noise of complaint, expression becoming a little more desperate. “Please?”

“We can’t.”

“ _Please,_ ” Blaine begged harder, “Please, Kurt? …Sebastian?” He looked back and forth between their faces, clearly hoping for some give in their resolve.

“Not tonight, Blaine,” Sebastian murmured, “Not with you full of beer. You’re not thinking straight. We’d all regret it in the morning.”

“I’m not even drunk!” Blaine insisted, though the slight slur of his words proved otherwise. “C’mon. _Please?”_ he moved forward on the bed, shuffling onto his knees without even realizing the submissive pose he had naturally fallen into, “I want you.” He reached for the hem of Sebastian’s shirt, “I want you so bad.”

“No, babe, we can’t do this toni—”

“But I’ll be so good; I promise!” Sebastian groaned, clearly starting to struggle with abstaining, and Kurt knew he had to step in. Things were getting out of hand.

“Babe, I want to, but we—”

“ _Please_ , Sebastian—”

“ _No,_ _Blaine_.” Kurt’s voice was loud, catching both of the other men’s attention. Blaine’s hand dropped instantly, and he blinked a few times, mouth open though he remained perfectly silent and didn’t argue. Kurt nudged his boyfriend back a few steps, distancing him from temptation before he took a breath and spoke again, quieter, but unyieldingly firm. “We’re going to sleep,” he stated. “You are going to rest. Our clothes are staying on. Tell me if you understand.”

Blaine nodded once, swallowing.

“ _Tell_ me, Blaine,” he said again, “I need words from you.”

When he received a whispered, “Yes, Sir,” in response, Kurt felt his stomach flip, heart picking up speed. Blaine was _submitting_ to him—alcohol aside—in a natural way with perfect ease. Kurt had never felt such a rush in all his life. It was almost an orgasmic form of pleasure, leaving his skin tingling with a sense of power.

“Now get to bed,” he finished, “No more talking back tonight. It’s late.”

Blaine’s head bobbed again. He turned around immediately and headed back up the mattress, sliding beneath the covers without a word. To their surprise, the desperation was gone from his features. He looked perfectly content, as if following the order had removed the previous discomfort from his body.

“Good boy.” Sebastian tested the words on his lips. Pressed against the pillow, a breath of air was pushed out of Blaine’s nose, sounding like a sigh. He seemed to preen under the praise, and even with a bit of residual tension hanging in the air, Kurt and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile down at him.

Sebastian glanced over at Kurt after a few moments, seeing his chest rise and fall like he was trying to catch his breath after an exercise routine. Uncertain, he stepped closer, running a hand down Kurt’s back. “Hey… Feel okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, soft, “I feel amazing, actually.”

“That _was_ amazing,” Sebastian whispered, “He obeyed you so fast, babe... I— I don’t even know what to say. Just… wow.”

Kurt grinned, “Very eloquent.”

“Oh, shut up.”

They shared a quick, soft kiss and parted to their respective sides of the bed, Sebastian gently nudging Blaine into the center between them. It was a bit of a squeeze to fit all three men comfortably, but none of them minded being packed a little close.

Blaine was on his stomach, hands tucked underneath a pillow. Kurt brushed the curls at the nape of his neck, carding his fingers through them, while Sebastian reached over to stroke down the base of his spine. They whispered to him in turn, showering him with praise and sweet words they knew he probably wouldn’t recall in the morning.

“You’re such a good boy, sweetie.”

“We just want take care of you.”

It continued on for several minutes, the pair soothing Blaine to sleep with soft touches and gentle speech. On his belly, face turned toward Sebastian on the small pillow in the center, it wasn’t long before Blaine’s jaw went slack, lips parted in an unfairly adorable display. A few tiny snores accompanied his transition into the world of the unconscious.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, babe, but I’m really glad I’m not sleeping next to you tonight.” Sebastian’s whisper was strangely disembodied, coming from the other side of the bed where Kurt couldn’t see him over the shape of their overnight guest.

He only chuckled. “No offense taken.” Then, curiously, “How cute his he from over there?”

“The cutest. I think he’s drooling.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt stifled a giggle behind his hand before yawning into it. “Night, Bas. Love you.”

“Pancakes in the morning?”

“If you’re the one cooking.”

Sebastian grumbled, feigning annoyance. “Fine. Love you, too.”

“Mhmm.”

They both fell quiet after that, though Kurt remained awake for a while, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. He watched the line of Blaine’s back rise and fall with gradual breath, daring to comb his fingertips through the submissive’s hair once more. The dark curls spread to make a path and easily fell back into place when Kurt pulled his hand away. There was a longing inside him, like a string tethered around his heart, tugging him closer.

Sebastian was a great man. He hadn’t always been, admittedly, but the bratty college student Kurt first met had grown into a wonderful friend and a caring, fierce lover. Their bond was unique, also unbreakable. Sometimes it was the only thing Kurt had to get him through his day. But despite their best efforts to fulfill one another they always came up short, just short enough to nag at the back of their minds and keep them up some nights, holding each other as if they could take up the open space if only they got a little closer. There had always been something missing—one last piece they were struggling to find, to fill the gap and complete the jigsaw that was their life.

Lying next to Blaine, the submissive relaxed and trusting in sleep, Kurt couldn’t help but wonder. Could he be the one?

“Still awake?” Sebastian’s soft voice surprised him.

“We haven’t had anyone in bed with us in over a year,” Kurt told him, “I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“I know the feeling,” he sighed. “Kurt? Is it stupid to hope?”

Kurt shook his head, looking up toward the ceiling. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Good,” Sebastian said, “because I’m hoping.”

“I know the feeling,” Kurt echoed back.


	3. The Tale of Considering a Future with Blaine Anderson

After a moderately awkward morning in which Blaine apologized a dozen times for ‘intruding,’ ‘getting in the way’ and ‘being underfoot’ (apologies which Kurt and Sebastian both silenced with fond smiles on their faces), the courtship continued on like the most natural thing in the world. Their one date multiplied as the days went on, all three of them thinking outside the box to come up with new ideas to do together.

Sebastian had them share a few slices of cheesecake, feeding each other from a single fork like smitten high-schoolers with hearts in their eyes. Kurt voted to treat Blaine to a few Broadway matinees of shows he’d been dying to see but couldn’t quite scrape enough money together for without feeling wasteful. Seeing his face light up (and his eyes tear up) at the performances he’d been aching to catch a glimpse of was a true privilege and honor.

They ate pizza by the slice, went to the movies and held hands in the dark, waited in the absurdly long line to catch an elevator to the top of the Empire State Building where they watched the sun set over their city surrounded by dozens of tourists and Instagram apps. At least twice a week they made an effort to go out together, and when they didn’t go out but their schedules permitted it, Kurt and Sebastian would catch Blaine at a gig at the coffee shop, always eager to hear him sing.

Blaine had gotten into the habit of slipping songs into the set just for them: more Broadway for Kurt, and a few ‘90s hits for Sebastian, though he’d adamantly deny ever having listened to The Backstreet Boys or, heaven forbid, Brittney Spears. (Blaine had caught a glimpse of his iTunes, though. He knew.) At the end he was always sure to finish with Katy Perry, bringing it back to the song he’d performed right before Sebastian had approached him all those weeks ago. Maybe it was a little over-sentimental, but Blaine was quite the romantic at heart, and he was falling hard for these men—head over heels, as they say...

* * *

“No real relationships before? Really?” Blaine couldn’t believe it.

“Nope. Nothing that was actually serious,” Kurt said, nudging Sebastian’s side, “not until this lug came along.”

“And then you started dating in college?”

“Our last year there, yeah,” Sebastian answered, “after hating each other for so long it sort of just… happened.”

Blaine laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling up. “That’s crazy… So did you really replace his lotion with vegetable shortening that one time?”

Sebastian nodded with remorseful disbelief at his own actions. “He was just using it _so_ often—pulling it out of his bag between classes. I— I was a horrible person, Blaine; you have no idea. I don’t know why he ever took a chance on me, really.”

“You were hot,” Kurt sighed, “I thought it’d be worth a shot when you claimed to have ‘matured’ over the summer break. And really, that was the stupidest prank you ever pulled, because Crisco’s actually an adequate moisturizer if it’s all you have lying around.”

Blaine had joined the Doms over at what was beginning to feel like _their_ table as soon as his set had ended, but the brief sit-down over drinks had turned into a rather long afternoon, each of them too caught up in one another to realize how much time was slipping by in the little coffee shop on the street.

They’d been talking about relationships for going on twenty minutes now. Sebastian’s previous experience had taken a bit longer to get through than Kurt’s, admittedly, despite the casual nature of most of his former relationships. It still baffled Blaine how the two Doms had somehow hit it off after being all but mortal enemies for over three years beforehand. He’d never heard anything like it, though it certainly did make for an exciting ‘how we met’ tale.

“What about you?” Catching Blaine’s attention, Sebastian turned the conversation around, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he asked, “How was your love life, pre-us?”

Blaine let out a sound of uncertainty, shrugging his shoulders. “Not so good, actually.”

Kurt frowned. “Just single a lot, or?”

“No, I’ve—I’ve had relationships. There’ve been a few that I thought might be serious, but it never worked out.” Blaine licked his lips, nervous. “My previous Doms were never as invested as I was, I guess. They liked the power dynamics… but they didn’t put much stock in romance.”

“Oh, honey. That happened more than once?”

“I just wanted to find the one, you know?” Blaine sounded young, trying to justify his actions, “And I was sort of willing to do anything to pretend that I had it. My first few years of college were a mess, after I’d moved away from home, didn’t have my friends. I latched on to anyone who wanted to get close to me, and even though I knew my boyfriends were just in it for the power trip, I let them use me for it.”

They hadn’t asked for so much detail, but it came pouring out like Blaine had been holding it behind a floodgate for ages, and the Doms didn’t dare intervene while the man they cared for was letting them in—trusting them with a past that was turning out to be a little darker than they’d expected.

“I guess in a way I was using them, too, though,” Blaine reasoned, “I mean, I wanted to feel that _claim_. I wanted to feel like I belonged to someone, because as long as I was somebody’s, then I wasn’t alone. And it wasn’t all bad,” he quickly admitted, trying to fix the sudden drop of the mood around the table. “They would hold me at night and kiss me in the hallways to show off; I had all the physical things from them. But there wasn’t any love. I wasn’t really getting what I needed.”

“I’m glad you got out of it, then,” Sebastian told him softly, “You deserve so much more than that.” Blaine caught his eye, all but hearing the unspoken request in the air between them. _I hope you’ll let us give it to you._

“Everyone needs something different,” Kurt agreed, “It just takes a while to find it sometimes.”

“It takes a long time to even figure out what you need in the first place,” Blaine revised with a hard sigh. Despite the still-sad shadow in his eyes, he managed a smile, “but I think I might be figuring it out, though.”

The sun was setting by the time they’d wandered back to Blaine’s apartment to see him off. Walking down the street, the submissive had tossed his bag over his shoulder and taken Kurt and Sebastian’s hands in his own, both arms swinging down the sidewalk. He wore a satisfied grin all the way up to the steps of his building, proud of himself for taking the initiative and giddy from mentally noting the differences in each man’s perfect grip, the feel of their skin. Reluctantly letting their hands slip away, Blaine turned when they reached their destination, wishing as he always did that they didn’t have to say goodbye. It was time, though.

“Goodnight, Blaine.” Everything began the same as every other parting they’d had in the past few weeks, but a drastic change came when Kurt took his hand once more and pressed his lips to Blaine’s cheek. The younger man felt a swoop of _something_ rush through his entire body, leaving him a little lightheaded, and an unanticipated giggle popped out before he slapped a hand across his mouth in embarrassment.

“Oh my god,” he murmured into his palm, mortified, “I’m ridiculous—I’m so sorry.”

“Shh,” Kurt dismissed him with a wave, still smiling, “It’s adorable.”

“ _You’re_ adorable,” Sebastian added in agreement. He stepped past Kurt on the sidewalk, approaching the still-flustered submissive with a fond smile and gentle touch, easing Blaine’s hand from his face to hold it between his palms. A moment later Sebastian leaned down to place a soft peck on the blushing skin of his opposite cheek. “Goodnight, Blaine,” he echoed with a knowing smirk, thoroughly enjoying how overwhelmed he was.

“Night.” Blaine’s reply was little more than a breathless squeak at this point, and even once he’d headed inside out of their sight, Kurt and Sebastian were still chuckling to one another about his reactions to the chaste gestures they’d offered.

After the hand-holding and first quick kisses broke ground, the small PDAs continued at a consistent, patient pace. Once things picked up speed, however, everything else seemed to happen in an avalanche. It was just two weeks later when Sebastian kissed Blaine for the first time—really kissed him.

The catalyst – “I really want to kiss you right now.” – came out of nowhere as they were leaving Broadway, but Blaine was quick on his feet, maybe feeling a little emboldened by the power of the theatre, or a little extra romantic after hearing the show-stealing love song reprised just fifteen minutes ago.

“Do it,” he challenged.

Sebastian didn’t need convincing, and as soon as he’d pulled them over out of the crowd, he left Blaine breathless. In conjunction with the oxygen loss, he was entirely unprepared for Kurt to speak up a moment later.

“My turn?” he asked hopefully, a glint in his eye.

Blaine’s eyes widened, and his lips drew into a tight, bashful smile. Kurt was certain the tips of his ears were turning red underneath his curls. All the same, he nodded, head bobbing twice, stiff and quick, and Kurt reached for his hands to tug him close. Blaine looked up as Kurt tilted his head down, feeling like he was only able to truly appreciate their height difference for the first time now that they were face to face — and it was wonderful.

“Mmm,” Kurt murmured, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

Blaine’s hands tentatively came to rest on the Dom’s hips, encouraging Kurt along in silence. Their lips met, and a few steps away Sebastian watched with parted lips of his own, jaw slightly ajar at the sheer amount of attraction he was feeling for both of the men in front of him, locked together in a slow, exploratory touch.

* * *

 

Their perfect streak of plans had to end sometime. The very next week, a stray storm system wandered over the city, leaving the urban jungle overcast and grey. It wasn’t at all the kind of weather they needed for an evening in Central Park.

_“We could take a rain check and spend a night in instead?”_ Kurt suggested over the phone, _“I’ve already got Bas on kitchen duty to start getting a meal together, if you wanna catch a cab over here… We’ve got movies and a cozy couch and popcorn!”_ he bribed, voice excited, _“We can make a date of it yet.”_

“Definitely,” Blaine said, “It’ll be fun. Rainstorms always make things cozier.”

_“I thought so too.”_ Blaine could hear Kurt’s smile, _“And um… If—If you wanted to pack an overnight bag… that’d be fine, too.”_

“Oh.” His heart thumped against his ribcage, eager. “You sure you don’t mind?”

_“Not at all, as long as you don’t.”_

Blaine was already starting for his closet, up on his tiptoes to reach the duffel on the top rack. “Okay. Then I’ll be over soon. Go make sure Sebastian doesn’t burn the building down,” he joked.

Kurt chuckled, the puff of his breathy laughter making static in Blaine’s ear. _“Alright. We’ll see you in a bit, honey. Bye.”_

“Bye, Kurt.”

The evening in proved to be an even better date than they would’ve had out on the town. Sebastian provided them all with spaghetti to rival the dishes they might have ordered at their planned Italian restaurant, complete with salad, garlic bread, and Kurt’s favorite herbal tea. They relocated to the couch after stuffing their bellies, and Blaine settled in like he’d always been meant to fit.

He couldn’t tell you what films they made their way through over the next few hours, into the early morning. He was far too preoccupied with the way he was tucked perfectly against Sebastian’s side. All the while, Blaine could feel the other man’s arm curving down against his back, acutely aware that Sebastian’s slender fingers were mere inches from the waistband of his jeans. Kurt was leaning in close, too, from the opposite side. They’d tangled their ankles together on the floor halfway through the first movie, and the Dom surprised him every few minutes or so by moving his foot to rub at Blaine’s exposed skin. It was both intimate enough to raise his heart rate and domestic enough to soothe his mind into a relaxed state of contentment.

Three movies later, one of each of their choices, they settled back for a bit of conversation before bedtime rituals would begin. Blaine let them do the talking for the most part, preferring to listen with his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Eyes shut, he was unable to keep from noticing the way Seb’s shirt still smelled faintly of the cologne he’d put on that morning.

“Tiring day, babe?” Sebastian’s warm voice stole his attention.

He nodded. “Mhmm. Four gigs, three in different boroughs. _So many MetroCard swipes_ ,” he moaned.

Blaine threw an arm across his face in exhaustion, and the Doms laughed quietly at the dramatic flair. Kurt shuffled a bit closer from where he sat, pushing up the curls at the nape of Blaine’s neck to press a soft kiss there.

“Maybe we should head to bed, then,” he suggested, “and get some sleep for the weary subway traveler.”

“Sure you don’t want me on the couch? I don’t want to take up too much space.”

“You’re _tiny_ ,” Sebastian teased, “C’mon, B. Up you go.”

Admittedly, Blaine might have hammed it up a little more than strictly necessary as they shuffled to the bedroom, but who wouldn’t pretend to be little groggier than normal when it kept two gorgeous men close by? Even without alcohol lowering his inhibitions, he positively _basked_ at the touch of hands on his back, gentle grips threading through his fingers, immaculately-trimmed nails scratching the nape of his neck. All three of them fell into place so seamlessly—Blaine content to let them take care, to take over—and the Doms nurtured him all the while, never pausing until he was under the covers, until his eyelids drooped and his jaw relaxed into sleep.

The rain pattered against the wall nearby, hitting the barred window with a hum of soothing white noise. Not everyone was soothed by it, however. “I need him,” Sebastian whispered in the dark, painfully candid. There was a twinge of desperation in his tone, a spark of urgency and realization. “Kurt, he makes everything feel right. He makes _us_ feel right. Like we’re finally a _whole_ thing.”

“I know what you mean. He’s… Blaine’s like…” Kurt sought for the right words, “Like our other half.” He was entirely disinterested in the conflicting mathematics within his observation. Blaine was certainly more than just a third.

“I want to ask him.” There was no need to clarify what he meant.

“We’ve gotta let him do it, Bas,” Kurt said gently. “That’s the only way we can be sure he’s doing it for himself, not for us.”

Sebastian sighed. “I hate that you’re the logical one.”

“Someone has to balance out your impulsiveness,” Kurt murmured fondly, continuing in a more serious tone, “I just don’t want us to be a repeat of his college days. Blaine deserves everything he needs. And… And if it’s not us, then we don’t have the right to hold him back from finding it somewhere else.”

“We’d give him everything, though,” Sebastian said, “You know we would.”

“I do,” Kurt agreed, “but it’s his choice. We’ve gotta let him make it, honey.”

It was quiet for a few long moments. Kurt couldn’t see much through the darkness, but he knew just how far to reach to find Sebastian’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before a hand slid around his wrist. Pulled away, he felt warm breath on his skin and a soft kiss on his palm. “I love you.”

“Even though I’m the logical one?” Kurt asked sweetly.

“Especially because you’re the logical one.”

* * *

Fortunately, Sebastian didn’t have to wait long.

“What’s the future gonna be like?”

It was Blaine who spoke up. The trio was reclined back on the blanket they’d brought to cover the Central Park grass. After enjoying a truly wonderful picnic prepared by Blaine, they had eased into relaxation at each other’s sides, so the question was a bit unanticipated when it arrived. It took both Doms by surprise. Kurt’s eyes slid open curiously from their previously closed state, blocking out the sunny glow of the late afternoon.

“If you’re asking about whether or not I think we’ll have hovercrafts like The Jetsons, then no... I don’t think the future’s gonna be that different, really.” Sebastian couldn’t help the teasing, though he was certain to turn his head and give Blaine a smile, assuring the submissive that it was nothing but a joke.

“No,” Blaine murmured, sounding a little distracted, unaffected by the humor. “I mean… your future. And—And my future.” He snapped his mouth shut to keep from calling it ‘ours.’

“Well. What do you want the future to be like, Blaine?” Kurt turned the question back on him. “What do you see in your ideal picture?”

Blaine bit on his lower lip, giving a tiny shrug of his shoulders. “I dunno,” he tried to say.

“I think you do,” Kurt gently encouraged. He placed a hand over Blaine’s wrist, brushing his fingertips along the skin in a soothing motion. When Blaine said nothing, Kurt repeated the question to Sebastian, giving Blaine a chance to collect himself and regain a little confidence.

“I just picture a happy life,” Sebastian told them, “with people I love, in the city I love.”

Kurt chuckled. “Very sweet. I see the same thing. Hopefully a bigger apartment, though.” Back to the man laying between them, “You, Blaine?”

“Same…” He sucked in a breath, like he was trying to prepare for a great feat. “And I—” he silenced himself abruptly, shaking his head.

Sebastian rolled onto his side, curiosity giving way to concern, attention focused on the submissive and his obvious stress. “You can talk to us, babe. It’s okay.”

“I don’t wanna say the wrong thing.”

Kurt sat up, tugging Blaine up with him so he could hold the man’s gaze. “There are no wrong statements here, Blaine—I promise.”

On the one hand, the Doms both felt uncomfortable pushing Blaine to speak up when he was uneasy, but they were hesitant to shed light on the elephant in the room unless Blaine initiated the conversation first. Things had to continue to move at his pace, but it was clear he wanted to talk about it. Encouraging him to speak his mind would do no harm.

“Take your time,” Sebastian said, “There’s no rush.”

Blaine did take his time. He sat still for several more minutes, breathing slow and even. His fingers tugged at a few grass blades past the blanket’s edge, nervous fidgeting. It was already obvious that the Doms understood what he was leaving unspoken; they knew he wanted to talk about taking their relationship to the next level. And while it was reassuring to know that they weren’t turning him down before he’d whispered a word about it, it didn’t really make it much easier to actually get the words out.

But he had to take the plunge eventually…

“I want to be yours.” It was only five small words, five short syllables—but the promise of an entire lifetime was tucked within their confines. Kurt and Sebastian processed the reveal for a moment. The actual utterance of it was so much heavier than the abstract thought, so much more real.

“That’s what you picture in your future?” Sebastian asked for clarification.

“Mhm,” Blaine nodded shyly, “You and Kurt, and me there with my Doms…”

The pale, anxious look on his face didn’t fade for several minutes, but by the time they had packed everything up into the picnic basket and were on their way to the edge of the park, the nearest subway station, and Blaine’s apartment, he’d grown more comfortable and confident sharing his thoughts. They didn’t get too heavily into details, knowing they needed to keep those real conversations for a quiet, focused time and place. Still Blaine managed to share many of his feelings, somehow finding a way to put them into words.

“Even when you send me goodnight texts, or good morning texts,” he told them, “I go to sleep and wake up with a smile on my face… I trust you. And being with you—both of you—it’s… It’s like that feeling you get when you go home for Christmas and see your family for the first time in a year.” He smiled, looking down at his feet. “It feels like that every time I see you. Being with you feels like home.”

“So the feeling’s mutual then,” Kurt murmured, “Glad to have that cleared up.”

Blaine looked at him, eyes glancing back and forth between the two. “I just want to be with you,” he admitted, “I don’t care how, but… but I’d really like if you’d both consider b-being my Doms. Officially. I’d be honored.”

By the time they found themselves in Blaine’s apartment, hovering just inside the doorway, there was an air of anticipation lingering around them. Blaine had clearly made up his mind. He was open; he was willing. Once or twice his knees gave a little tremor, eager to feel the hardwood underneath them, but he resisted the urge. Blaine would wait for their instruction; he wanted so desperately to please—to prove that he was ready.

“Could you do us a favor?” Sebastian asked.

“Anything,” he breathed. _I’ll do anything, Sir._

“Think on it for a few days before you decide?”

Blaine’s face fell a little bit. That was not what he’d been expecting. “…I’ve already been thinking about it—for so long.”

“I know,” Sebastian said, voice laced with sympathy, “We know. But you’ve spent so much time with us lately, I’d be surprised if you _weren’t_ thinking about it a lot.”

“What we’re trying to say,” Kurt chimed in, soft, “is that it would probably be good for _all_ of us to take a few days to consider where we are, and where we want to go. Some time to figure out if we’re all on the same page before we rush into anything.”

Blaine nodded sadly. This sounded an awful lot like rejection, though he knew it wasn’t.

Kurt offered a reassuring smile, “We just don’t want you to get hurt again, sweetheart.”

“Think about the big picture,” Sebastian suggested, “You know you want to be with us now, but will you still want this in ten years? In twenty?” Blaine stiffened the muscles in his neck, holding back an emphatic nod at the rhetorical question.

“Are you always going to want two Doms, or will it get overbearing somewhere down the line?” Kurt added another thing to ponder, “Are you worried about any jealousy issues, or on the other hand, neglectful issues, that could spark while we all try to balance things in three different directions? This is just a huge step to take, Blaine, and we wouldn’t ask you to make a contract or true agreement before you had time to think it all over, in the long term.”

“We care about you. We just want what’s best for you. That’s all.”

Even after they’d laid all their cards out on the table there was a momentary silence in which the Doms were worried Blaine might protest. They had nothing to fear, however. Blaine was eager, but he was also smart, and the questions presented to him were certainly important ones to consider, even if all he wanted to do was move forward. He understood this strategy was for his own benefit, and Kurt and Sebastian’s as well. They had to take things with patience. “Okay,” he finally said, “So I can’t see you for a while?”

“Just over the weekend,” Kurt promised, “but that means no phone calls or texts either, unless there’s an emergency. We want you to be alone so you can take time for yourself, to think about what’s really best for you. Then when the weekend’s over, you let us know what you think, and we’ll all proceed from there. Does all that make sense?”

“Yes, Kurt. I might have to turn my phone off, though, to keep from messaging you,” he chuckled.

Kurt shook his head, amused. “Whatever works, honey.”

“So we’ll talk to you on Monday,” Sebastian told him, cutting to the goodbyes. “Be good,” he teased.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine joked back, knowing what hearing the title did to him. As expected, Sebastian had a visible reaction, blinking hard and licking his lips.

“Tease.” The accusation was softened with a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. Blaine held on as long as Sebastian allowed, happy to stall their farewells as long as he could. After repeating the process with Kurt a moment later, the pair made their way out, leaving Blaine to his thoughts.


	4. The Tale of Giving Blaine Anderson Everything

A weekend without Kurt and Sebastian was like playing a gig without an instrument; Blaine could get by, but it just didn’t feel right. It took the time apart for him to realize how accustomed he’d grown to spending hours with them, and though he’d never admit it to the Doms, he _really_ had to fight himself to not send any text messages. By the end of Saturday, he’d considered deleting their contact information from his phone in order to remove the temptation, to the point of hovering his finger over the ‘Delete Contact’ button (though it would’ve been a useless decision seeing as he had their numbers both memorized).

Instead he tried to do as the pair had instructed, focusing on himself, his wants, needs, and ideal image of the future. He took a break from music—calling the landline at the coffee shop to apologetically let them know he’d be unavailable to play until the following week—and instead turned to a notebook for introspection, writing out detailed lists to help organize his mind. There were various columns of varying subject matter, filling four pages by the time he was finished. Some of them were simple, like “Pros of being with Kurt and Sebastian.” On and on he wrote about feeling safe, a little more whole; about his natural desires to make them happy; about his physical attraction; about their perfectly compatible personalities.

Other lists were harder, like “Concerns I have about entering a claim.” He tried not to think of what material might offend the Doms if they read it. Blaine knew they wouldn’t want him to censor his thoughts, especially not out of intimidation from Kurt and Sebastian themselves. He could hear their voices encouraging him to be honest, and after pushing self-consciousness to the side he filled an extensive section of paper with his fears, big and small:

  * being forced to relinquish control of my career path
  * having little financial security if I ever wanted out of the claim
  * my emotional needs being neglected in favor of Doms’ sexual needs
  * Doms having two conflicting desires that I can’t both obey
  * having my limits pushed too far in the bedroom
  * Doms taking advantage of their position over me
  * becoming a sexual commodity; undervalued for my other attributes
  * being viewed as just the submissive and not a third partner
  * being excluded from serious discussions that affect all of us
  * being argued over; becoming the downfall of my Doms’ relationship



He blushed all the way through a compilation of “Things I need out of a claim,” unable to avoid feeling a little awkward while he searched himself and tried to pinpoint his priorities—mental, sexual, and everything in between:

  * emotional support; willingness to give advice and counsel when I feel uncertain
  * date nights where we’re just Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian; not the sub and the Doms
  * frequent one-on-one time with both of you in turn, to keep each relationship healthy
  * frequent one-on-one time to yourselves, to keep your relationship healthy
  * thorough understanding of each other’s limits; establishment of safeword(s)
  * a set of routines established by you for me to follow, to keep things structured in my head
  * a system of rewards/discipline to encourage good behavior and personal improvement
  * consensual physical and mental dominance exerted over me in the bedroom
  * fidelity; closed, exclusive poly relationship; no additional subs; no sharing me with other Doms
  * a safe space to be vulnerable with you; frequent non-sexual intimacy, affirmation, and care



Lists completed, Blaine dedicated the next few hours to mulling over each of his past relationships, analyzing where he’d gone wrong in choosing to submit and commit to boys who weren’t committed in return. Moving to New York for college had been Blaine’s dream for as long as he could remember, but as soon as he’d arrived, unpacked, and settled in his dorm room the night before freshman orientation, the city had seemed less like a haven and more like a beast, ready to chew him up and spit him out at a moment’s notice. He was alone, his parents having spent an extra arm and leg to secure a private room with the hopes that it would inspire their son to study and excel without the distraction of a roommate. The gesture, appreciated at first, had left him feeling alienated and insecure.

The same sense of insecurity persisted while Blaine still tried his best to rise within NYADA’s ruthless ranks of new students. The daily grind was exhausting—so much harder than high school— and despite his best intentions Blaine let an entire half-year slip by without acquiring a single companion to rely on or confide in. The professors were unforgiving. They weren’t going hold his hand through every hard day and difficult assignment; he’d have to find someone else to do that.

At the start of his second semester, he thought he’d found the perfect candidate in sophomore Gabriel Wilkes. He was named after an angel and had a voice to match. For a week Blaine simply stared at him from across the room, standing on the sidelines during class while he tried to find the courage to speak up. It wasn’t until Gabriel caught him looking and approached after the professor dismissed them that he finally made his intentions known. He’d been so young, so stupid, stuttering when the other boy guessed, “You need someone looking after you, Anderson?”

There was no contract drawn up, no discussions. Gabe simply plucked Blaine from his loneliness and brought him into his world, introducing him to the rest of his social circle and bringing him along to parties. It was clear from the beginning that his boyfriend wasn’t really into feelings. Blaine let himself become an accessory, feigning contentment even though it stung to be sitting among a circle of students without feeling a connection to any of them. He was simply there, an invisible tether keeping him tucked in at the Dom’s side.

Sometimes he would bring it up, timid voice wondering if Gabe really wanted him.

“Of course I do, Blaine,” he would always respond. By the fifth time this exchange occurred, Blaine had already puckered his lips before the statement had left his boyfriend’s mouth, knowing the kiss was coming, and knowing that Gabe would assume every hurt was healed with the single touch.

After Gabriel finally ditched him for an upperclassman, there was a string of other Doms to follow, each one as inexperienced and useless as the first. Still Blaine gave himself away, hoping each time they would somehow prove him wrong. The Doms were never much more than a warm body willing to hold him through the night and call him a good boy if Blaine let them kiss him into the mattress and call them Sir. It wasn’t what he needed, but their arms were strong, and when they did whisper empty praise in his ear— _what a good, perfect boy_ —Blaine thought maybe, just maybe he could pretend it was real. Just for one more night.

The destructive cycle continued on in this way, one self-righteous student to the next, until the middle of his junior year when one of his boyfriends—he’d lost count by now, all their faces blending together—asked for more than just making out. As he’d grown accustomed to doing, Blaine gave what his Dom wanted.

The morning after his first time, however, there was no glow, no slow-burning warmth in his heart. Blaine ended the relationship before they’d even dressed, sending the half-clothed senior away, and on the same day he resolved to make a sweeping change to his love life by way of ending it altogether. Like everyone else, Blaine had heard the stories when he was a child: romantic tales of perfectly-suited pairs who found each other through instinct alone. It was rare, more akin to folklore than scientific fact at this point, but Blaine knew it was the only way he’d ever be sure. Until he found the Dom who made something stir in his heart; until an instinctual pull brought him to the right one, he would wait. If it took forever, he would wait. It wasn’t worth the pain of experimenting—choosing wrong again and again and again.

He’d waited almost two years before Kurt and Sebastian came into his life. Two years without so much as a date, and suddenly here he was, one step away from making a formal, written agreement to be someone’s submissive. Blaine wondered if he should be nervous. Experience told him to be cautious, but in place of anxiety Blaine felt a calm sense of surety. His hopefully soon-to-be Doms were not the inexperienced, uncaring boys from his NYADA days. They were two men, committed fully to one another, and clearly capable of committing themselves to Blaine. They made his heart light with promise that he’d finally found the path he was meant to travel.

Surprisingly, before the night was over, it was Kurt who broke their vow of silence, unable to go on with his normal routines without checking in at least once. Blaine wasn’t going to complain, of course. In fact he nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to grab his phone as soon as it buzzed on the nightstand, legs only halfway through a pair of plaid pajama pants while he hurried to read and reply.

11:28 PM  
Kurt: _Everything good over there?_

11:28 PM  
Everything’s fine.

11:29 PM  
I wrote lists today.

11:31 PM  
Kurt: _Oh? What kind of lists?_

11:33 PM  
About why I want this, what I need, what I’m worried about. All those things.

11:35 PM  
Kurt: _That’s wonderful. I’m proud of you. Were they helpful at all, do you think?_

11:38 PM  
Yeah. They definitely had me thinking of things I hadn’t considered before. I can share them with you and Bas on Monday?

11:38 PM  
Kurt: _We’d love that, if you want to share. They would make perfect discussion starters._

11:39 PM  
Okay :) Just getting ready for bed now.

11:40 PM  
Kurt: _Sleep well, Blaine. And we’re here if you need us, mandated separation be damned._

Blaine smiled at his phone, his enamored expression no different than if Kurt had been physically here beside him.

11:41 PM  
I know. Goodnight, Kurt. ♥

He dared to add the unassuming heart to the end of his message, hoping the emoticon wasn’t too forward. It wasn’t exactly an ‘I love you,’ after all. Just a sign of the affection that they were both very aware was present.

11:41 PM  
Kurt: _Goodnight, honey. xo_

* * *

Sunday went even slower than the day before, and Blaine all but counted down the hours before he could see them again. He knew what he wanted. As long as Kurt and Sebastian were prepared to let him into their lives, Blaine would go without hesitation. Kurt texted again that evening to arrange a time to meet, and after a night of tossing and turning with anticipation, Blaine finally found himself on the way to the Doms’ apartment at 2:00 PM on Monday after eating a light lunch to settle his stomach.

The city looked beautiful today, even moreso than usual. Every perfect detail seemed like it was meant just for him. The sun was just as bright as his mood. Even a few of the pedestrians bothered to return his eager smile with distracted grins of their own. The metallic screech of the subway and the clatter on the rails was a fanfare as it brought him closer to his destination, and upon arrival Blaine took the stairs two at a time on his way up, breathing heavy by the time he rapped on the doors with his knuckles, trying to hide the excited tremor of his hand.

Kurt and Sebastian answered it together, and Blaine invited himself in, straight into their arms.

“Mmm. Missed you,” he told them.

Sebastian laughed, “It’s been _two days_ , Blaine.”

“And you’ve both had each other for those two days,” Blaine finished with mock air of defensiveness, “I was alone.”

“Aw, poor thing,” Kurt smiled. He leaned in to kiss Blaine’s cheek. “But you’re here now.”

“Yes,” Blaine nodded, quick and sure.

“And we’ve got a lot to discuss, if you want to jump right into it?”

“Please.”

Beginning with what Blaine had worked on over the weekend, they all three sat together around the dining table, Kurt and Sebastian leaning in close together to read each list in turn. They paused every now and again to ask Blaine about a specific point, just to clarify and fully understand his feelings. Despite Blaine’s slight hesitancy to say too much, to risk offending them, the Doms never seemed anything but open and attentive, listening carefully to each word he offered, and he soon relaxed and was able to express himself without difficulty.

When they finished discussing Blaine’s concerns without coming to any disagreement on the terms he’d laid out for their relationship, Blaine asked if there was anything _they_ felt the need to share. They talked a bit more about expectations, how the three of them would define their roles in daily life. It was an exhilarating discussion, talking so plainly about ways to insert slices of dominance and submission into their shared world.

“You’ve already said you’d like a routine,” Kurt said to Blaine, who nodded, “Do you mean more of a schedule, like waking up at a certain time and doing such-and-such activity at a certain time each day? Or are you talking about more general set of rules to complete when you can?”

“More of the second option, I think,” Blaine replied, “Since my music gigs are always at different places at different times, it might not work having a really specific hour-by-hour plan.” The Doms nodded. “But things like… like having dinner ready for you both on Sundays, or—” he blushed, “a certain sexual activity every evening or something. Little things like that, just to keep a kind of structure for me—so I know what to expect.”

“That’s definitely doable,” Kurt smiled. “Anything else you can think of, Bas?”

“Yeah. What do you think— _how do you feel,_ I should say, about showing your status in public?” he asked, “I know it’s a really personal decision, and a lot of subs have really different views. We don’t want to make any assumptions.”

“Um... Cuffs are nice; I’ve always liked them,” Blaine wrung his palm around one of his bare wrists, seeming to imagine a band pressed against his skin, “but I feel like collars should be kept at home. They feel more private to me—something personal between the Dom and the sub that the public doesn’t need to be in on.”

Bas smiled, relieved. “I feel the same way, actually. I appreciate the subtlety of cuffs, I guess. Sometimes with collars, it’s hard to really see past them—to see the person behind it—y’know? I don’t want to stifle you like that.”

“Especially not while you’re trying to make a name for yourself with your music,” Kurt added, agreeing.

Blaine nodded. “Cuffs it is then. One with each of your initials?” he suggested in a shy voice.

“That sounds wonderful, honey. Do you have a material preference at all?”

He frowned, admitting, “I don’t know. I never really thought about it.”

“We could go check out a few stores around the city and see what you like,” Sebastian offered, “There’s no need to rush into a decision.”

“Good. I’d like that.” Blaine sighed, an easy smile on his face. After a few moments of quiet, a hint of something akin to trepidation colored his features. “Are we… Are we really doing this?” he asked, “I mean, we’ve been talking hypothetically for the last hour, I think. Right?”

“Yes,” Kurt answered, “Hypothetical up to this point. The rest is up to you, Blaine. We can move forward and start putting everything down in ink, or we can wait a while longer, give it more time, or… If this doesn’t feel right to you, we can go our separate ways. It’s all okay,” the corners of his mouth rose slightly, expression reassuring, “whatever you decide.”

“Doesn’t it matter what you want, too?” Blaine questioned in a soft voice, “I’m not the only one here...”

Sebastian shrugged, unable to completely refute the statement, but still replying, “Your concerns are our priority, Blaine. What’s most important to us is that you get what’s best for you: a claim, a few more dates, a bit more space, or freedom to walk out right now.” He took a breath, “Y’know… Contrary to popular belief, it’s our job to give _you_ what you need. Not the other way around.” Sebastian held the submissive’s gaze, hoping he could see the truth behind his words. “It doesn’t matter how we feel if you aren’t happy.”

Blaine swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat, giving them both a watery smile while he ducked his head to try hiding the emotional reaction. _He_ was the priority? The submissive? Kurt and Sebastian’s statements went against the grain of the Doms in his past, tearing down the presumptions they had fostered and building up a resolute assurance in Blaine’s heart.

Everything came together with a breathless ease. For a moment his mind ghosted into a state of startling euphoria so powerful that it left his body trembling even as a stronger sense of calm arrived to settle his him back into reality. When the weight of his limbs returned, he found Kurt’s hand on his knee, his voice gently asking if Blaine was okay—always so caring—and there was simply no doubt anymore.

He’d found them. _He had found them_ , and he could never let them go.

“You’re it for me,” Blaine murmured the realization, “You’re the ones.” He met their eyes, looking between them both with an expression of trust so sincere no words could properly capture it. “Please. If you’ll take me to be yours, I’ll… I’d do anything.”

“Blaine,” Sebastian breathed out his name, stunned and exhilarated.

Kurt’s smile was tight, fighting to keep himself under control. “All you need to do is help us write up the contract,” he said, “and… and that’ll be it.”

“Can we do it now?” Blaine asked instantly. He chuckled at his own impatience, but the Doms only nodded (“Of course we can.”), laughing along with him. They were just as eager. After getting Kurt’s laptop set up in front of them and a notebook next to it, they began to jot down additions to Blaine’s lists and gradually worked their way through the formation of the most important document any of them had ever written. Sebastian dealt with the formal contractual jargon, shaping all of their ideas into a proper, precise language while Kurt and Blaine supplied suggestions and encouragement at his side.

It was a long process that left them mentally drained as the first hour drew to a close. Still they struggled on to cover every detail they could think of. It was a necessity to have their relationship dynamics written out in words plain enough to come to any of their defenses in a legal courtroom. If all went well, it would never come to that, but the precaution had to be taken if they were to have a true relationship built on the sturdiest foundation of trust.

It took another hour before they finished the last word and made edits and tweaks for clarity. Finally satisfied enough to print the document out, Kurt returned the physical copy to the table a few minutes later for one final read through. The Doms began, Kurt reading out the opening paragraphs before Sebastian voiced both of their rights, regulations, and responsibilities. Blaine listened closely, nodding along at certain intervals to express his agreement, and soon it was his turn to take over.

“You want to read your part, honey?” Kurt held the pages out to him.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “Sure.”

Blaine took the document in his hands, holding the pristine white pages with reverent care and clearing his throat before beginning, “As the submissive in our relationship, I, Blaine Devon Anderson, accept the aforementioned dominance of both Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe, and I welcome their guidance, protection, comfort, care, and discipline into my daily life. I understand that they each have equal responsibility in caring for me and that I owe them both an equal amount of my respect and loyalty in return.”

“I understand that my submissive status in the relationship does not mean I don’t have the right to speak or to participate in important conversations that concern all of us. I’m free to discuss anything with Kurt or Sebastian whenever I feel the need or desire to. Furthermore, I will be honest and open about my feelings and will express any concerns I have with my Doms as soon as possible so that my concerns can be resolved.”

“I understand that I will be subjected to commands of both domestic and sexual natures, and I agree to respect Kurt’s, Sebastian’s, and my own limits, in and out of the bedroom. I have the right to safeword at any time, using the green-yellow-red color system. I’ve been taught what each color means, and I know how each color works in regards to pausing or ending any event I’m uncomfortable with participating in. I understand that I have the right to ask for clarification of, or changes to, the details of this contract at any time for any reason.” Blaine paused, brow furrowing. “I don’t like the next part,” he observed.

“It’s important to have it, though,” Sebastian said gently. “It’s for your security, Blaine.”

“I know. I just… I don’t want to even think about that happening.”

“It won’t happen, sweetheart,” Kurt reassured, “Just go ahead and finish it up. Then we can put some signatures down soon.”

The idea pulled a smile out on Blaine’s face, and he nodded, reluctant voice reading out the final rights noted for him, “I understand that I have the right to separate from this relationship at any time, and if that time comes, this contract will immediately become void. Because they currently hold responsibility for me, Kurt and Sebastian will temporarily offer their assistance, financially or otherwise (for a period not to exceed six months), if I request their help in making any necessary life adjustments upon the termination of this contract.” He swallowed, letting out an audible sigh of relief.

“Are you happy with everything?” Sebastian asked when he was done. “Any changes you want to make?”

“Not right now, no. I like it. It’s good.”

“Okay.” Sebastian licked his lips, thinking for a moment. “Then let’s get a bit of work done on a list of limits and kinks—at least the most important ones we can each come up with today—and we’ll finish things up.”

They contained these lists in the notebook on the table, all three of their handwritings joined in mishmash across the page. Hard limits were put down with the name of the suggesting partner— _“sharing/strangers (Blaine), blood (Kurt), breathplay (Sebastian)”_ —continuing on until all three of them felt secure that their largest concerns were mentioned and understood. Their favorite sexual exploits was a more exciting topic, and they divided them into three separate categories: “Curious/Want to Try,” “Mild/Average Interest,” and “Intense Interest.”

Blaine blushed all the way through the formation of the list, needing to excuse himself once to cool off after sitting too long with the thoughts of Kurt and Sebastian’s fantasies in his head. He’d heard the Dom’s knowing laughter as soon as he’d left the room, and Blaine couldn’t help but allow himself a few moments to chuckle at himself while he paced through the kitchen and splashed a little water from the sink across the back of his neck. After returning, composed, to the table, it was Blaine’s turn to write his set.

He could feel the anticipation hanging around the air between them as he scrawled out each word, laced with sexual undertones. The entire experience was unfairly erotic, being watched so close by two pairs of eyes. “ _Possessiveness_ ,” he wrote under the Intense category; “ _subtle domination in public_ ,” under Mild/Average; “ _sensory deprivation_ ,” under Curious/Want to Try (eliciting an almost-moan from Sebastian a foot away). The most surprising of all was his inclusion of “ _affectionate name-calling/shaming_ ,” among the rest of his Intense kinks. He underlined the word “affectionate” with an emphatic swipe of the pencil and looked up when Kurt wondered aloud what exactly he meant by the term.

“Um,” he took a moment to think of the best explanation. “Like,” he swallowed, “c-calling me names that would normally be really rude. Only they’re said in a good way?”

The Doms were still fixing him with confused expressions.

Blaine lowered his head, eyes darting to the side briefly like he was afraid of being overheard, and whispered, “Like the word ‘slut.’”

There was a moment of silence. Then Sebastian asked, “You want us to call you a slut, Blaine?”

“Sort of? Yes?” He groaned, scratching the back of his neck as if it would alleviate the slight awkwardness in the room.

“Everything’s fine,” Kurt said, to no one in particular. His voice was soft and gently reassuring, “We just want to understand.”

With a nod, Blaine continued, still sounding a little unsure of his words. “I mean, it’s not something I’d want anyone else to call me. But when—when I’m _yours_ … When we’re together in the bedroom, I— It’s…“

“It’s different.”

“Yeah.”

Sebastian’s supplied conclusion to Blaine’s thoughts seemed to be enough for the submissive. He shrugged one shoulder and sat back in his chair. They had the basics outlined for now; further exploration and explanation could always come later.

“Alright. I think that covers all the bases,” Kurt shot Blaine a soft, approving smile which was returned to him tenfold in a toothy grin. “We didn’t miss anything, Bas, did we?”

Sebastian scanned his eyes over the papers with, mumbling past his fingers, pressed thoughtfully to his lips, “I don’t think so.”

“Great.” Blaine licked his lips as if the thought was mouthwatering. “Then we’ll sign it?”

There were nods of agreement all around. Sebastian was the first to scoop up the pen, poising it over the designated lines while a tangible buzz of anticipation surrounded them. He signed his full name neatly, slid it to the side toward Kurt, who added his signature to the right of Sebastian’s, and finally the pen was placed in Blaine’s hand.

He took a shaky breath, feeling a little silly for being so worked up over putting his name on a piece of paper. But it wasn’t just any piece of paper, he knew. This contract was his key to happiness; his one-way ticket to a lifetime with two perfect Doms. Kurt rubbed his back while he lowered the tip to the line, carefully scratching out his name beneath the two others – _Blaine Devon Anderson_ – and just like that, it was done. Where a moment ago had been one couple and one man on the outskirts, there was now a completed picture.

Sebastian wasted no time in celebrating, reaching out to take Blaine by the waist and pull him into his lap, arms wrapped securely about his torso while he peppered his face in slow, carefully-placed kisses. “Mine,” he remarked happily, sealing the possessive promise with a kiss to Blaine’s lips.

Blaine sank into the embrace, head moving easily when Kurt tilted his chin up to place a second kiss on his mouth, saying, “Mine, too.” The sweet smirk made Blaine grin wide, and he hummed out a loud, wordless sound of contentment, not really sure how to find the right words to express himself at the moment.

“Is this for real?” he finally asked, “Really?”

“Really and truly real,” Kurt promised.

“I’ve always wondered how nice you’d look on your knees, you know.” The passing curiosity came from Sebastian’s mouth with a casual air. His fingertips still pressed into Blaine’s arm, trailing across his skin, but the dynamic in the room tilted into a new orbit with the single sentence.

Blaine’s heart hammered into a faster tempo. His response was shaky, fumbling over the same word he’d just spoken a moment ago. “Really?”

“Mhmm. Would you like to show me?” At Sebastian’s suggestion, Kurt stepped back to let Blaine slide from the lap he was perched on. He stood before them, handing over his trust with a wide-eyed, open stare.

“Where do you want me? …Sirs?”

Kurt placed a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder to steady himself, letting out a breathless sigh at the sweet sound of the compound title on Blaine’s lips. They both reveled in it momentarily before Kurt made his way to the other side of the room, over to the couch where Blaine had curled up to watch movies with them just eight days ago. It was alarming how fast their lives had changed since then.

With his return, Kurt brought along a pillow—nothing fancy, nothing oversized. It was a simple decorative piece, and the Dom set it down a few steps away from the table, out in the middle of the exposed floor, instructing, “Here, Blaine.”

Like an obedient pup, he moved over and settled down into his spot, grateful for the cushion and already feeling his blood start to buzz with arousal. Kurt returned to his chair at Sebastian’s side, and then for the longest time, the Doms simply sat. Their eyes wandered over him, in slow, patient observation, and Blaine watched them closely in return, seeing their faces give away a shifting array of emotion as they studied their subject. He saw wonder, curiosity, hunger, and lust. There was affection there, too, clear as day in the occasional smiles that neither of the men could quite mask.

When Kurt rose from his char unannounced and sauntered over in what Blaine suspected was a purposeful, seductive gait, he looked up, head tilting to the side with an innocently open expression and a calm smile. “May I help you, Sir?” he asked sweetly, entirely aware of the sexual charge in the air between them (and hyperaware of his proximity to Kurt’s zipper).

“I think so, gorgeous,” the Dom said softly.

Blaine took it as an invitation, reaching his hand up and hastily undoing the belt buckle, fingers sloppy with nervous tremors. Kurt’s fingers found their way into his hair, and Blaine lost his concentration for a moment, hand freezing in place over Kurt’s crotch. “Go on, Blaine,” he reminded.

Tugging the waistband of Kurt’s tight pants down a few inches was a bit of a struggle, but Blaine finally managed to reveal his dark briefs, and along with them, the defined curve of his cock. He licked his lips unconsciously, saying, “Permission, Sir, please.”

Kurt did him one better, quiet voice ordering, “Suck me.”

Blaine didn’t need to be told twice. He was distantly aware of the scoot of Sebastian’s chair across the hardwood as his second Dom rose to his feet, stepping closer for a better view. Heat rolled down Blaine’s skin like a million beads of sweat as he was observed, and the sharp desire to perform well—pleasuring Kurt while giving Sebastian a great view—spurred him on.

He reached up to palm at Kurt through the thin fabric, eyes turned upward to watch the Dom’s lips part in a quiet moan. Kurt’s blue eyes were piercing, staring down at him, and even though Blaine wanted to take his time, to draw the process out, he couldn’t resist finally exposing Kurt’s cock and wrapping a firm hand at the base. It had been so long since he’d done this, but Blaine didn’t need very long to find his rhythm. His mouth watered as he worked Kurt’s hardening length, and his Dom cursed overhead, the filthy words sound beautiful on Kurt’s tongue.

“Fuck, Blaine,” he gasped, “I never realized how strong your fingers were. You are never allowed to stop playing piano.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine chuckled quietly at the joke, tracing the fingertips of his free hand against Kurt’s balls just to hear him hiss out the next breath he exhaled. The submissive was patient, curiously watching the effect he had, causing Kurt’s cock to swell and lengthen against his palm. He leaned in to lap once over the slit, and one of Kurt’s hands tangled tight into his curls.

“Open your mouth, gorgeous,” he demanded, “Enough teasing.”

Blaine groaned and shifted on the pillow, tugging at the crotch of his jeans to try to relieve some of the pressure between his legs, desperately turned on by Kurt taking control. He dropped his jaw eagerly, held fast in place as Kurt batted his wrists away and took his own cock in hand. After giving it a few firm strokes, the Dom guided Blaine forward, feeding himself into the submissive’s eager, warm mouth.

“That’s right, Blaine,” he breathed, “Use your tongue. Suck like a good boy for me. _Oh,_ yes. That’s it.”

Blaine let out a muffled moan, his eyes falling shut. Kurt couldn’t help but grin when he looked down at him. “I’ve never seen someone so blissed out over sucking cock,” he said, “Can you take more?” The submissive nodded as best he could from his position and leaned forward, stretching his lips wider while his face contorted with heavy concentration.

“So fucking hot.” Sebastian’s observation a few feet away made goosebumps rise on Blaine’s skin. He’d never thought he had a thing for being watched, but _god_ it certainly felt like he did now. Maybe they would need to make a change to their list of kinks sooner than he thought.

Kurt readjusted his grip on Blaine’s hair, a hand placed on either side of his head, just over his ears. “Relax, sweetie. Give me control.” Blaine whimpered weakly. He reached out to grab hold of Kurt’s ankles, holding on while he forced his neck muscles to go limp. The Dom’s hold on his curls was all that supported his head now, and Kurt praised him softly as he let his hips rock forward, slow and calculated.

He fucked Blaine’s mouth carefully, always focused more on Blaine’s comfort than his own pleasure. There would be days in the future for the Doms to work with Blaine’s eager body for their own desires, but Kurt and Sebastian had agreed earlier before Blaine’s arrival that if it came to sexual intercourse, today was about making Blaine succumb to his submission like he never had before. Today was all about him—to pamper his instincts and subservient drives with an overload of stimulation and praise. They wanted their boy to feel free and new.

Even though he was curious to find out if Blaine could take it, Kurt never went any farther than the back of his mouth. He observed his sub’s reactions closely. Whenever Kurt felt his throat contract, the entrance tightening up a little, he pulled back and changed course, urging Blaine to open his mouth just a bit wider so he could press into the fleshy inside of his cheeks without encountering too much contact from teeth along the way.

Blaine’s chest was heaving by this point, a few tracks of drool shining on his chin and sliding down to form damp, dark blotches on his shirt. For minutes he was perfectly content to kneel and let Kurt use him, but his eyes fluttered open after a while, wet, muffled words hard to make out around the Dom’s girth. “Mmmouf’urts,” he moaned.

Kurt eased out immediately, hissing briefly at the cool air on his spit-slick cock as he lowered himself down to Blaine’s level, still supporting the boy’s head with one hand while he stroked over his face with the other. “What was that, sweetie?”

“M’mouth hurts,” Blaine mumbled past the dull ache in his jaw, “Got too sore. I’m sorr—”

“Shh.” Kurt placed a finger over Blaine’s lips, shaking his head. “No apologies, Blaine,” he smiled, “I’m proud of you for telling me. We want you to feel good today, alright? You’re priority number one, remember?”

Blaine nodded, wiping his chin with the back of his hand and smiling back as best he could, a few muscles in his lips twitching from overuse. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sirs.”

They took a short-lived break to hydrate themselves in the kitchen, each one of them too horny to be remotely self-conscious about the others watching their hands rub and squeeze between their legs while they sipped from glasses of water and paced across the floor. Already half-undressed, Kurt was the first to begin leading them to the bedroom, pulling Sebastian by a belt loop who in turn took Blaine’s hand. Losing his shirt along the way, Blaine settled back against the pillows and accepted slow, sensual kisses from Kurt while Sebastian tugged off the submissive’s pants.

“Doing okay, Blaine?” he asked, palm settled over a jutting hipbone.

“Mhmm.” Leaning away from Kurt’s mouth, he answered, “I’m more than okay. Keep going.”

While Blaine went back to kissing, unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt as he did so, Sebastian peeled off Blaine’s briefs and licked his lips at the sight of a beautiful cock hardening where it lay arched up towards the man’s stomach. He couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and lick a long stripe from perineum to head, the tip of his tongue pressing between Blaine’s balls on its way to map the trail of veins jutting out from the soft skin. Blaine was smooth-shaven except for a neatly-trimmed patch of wiry curls near the base. Sebastian nuzzled at them with a chuckle, feeling Blaine squirm while he recovered from the unexpected sensations.

“Damn. We found ourselves a handsome boy, Kurt,” he purred.

“We did,” the second Dom replied, pecking Blaine on the lips once more. “What do you want, honey?”

“Anything. Everything with you.”

Kurt’s face lit up as he giggled, replying, “We can’t do everything in one afternoon, sweetheart.”

“F-Fuck me, please.”

“Please, _what?_ ”

“Sirs,” Blaine whispered. He hastily closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands to hide the beaming, over-excited smile appearing on his face. He’d waited so long for his perfect Dominant to come along. Now there were two, and they knew exactly what to say to make his submission settle over him beautifully. After so long without it, the sensation left him a little high. “Please, Sirs.”

“Aw, such a good boy. Happy, too.”

Blaine hummed as a quiet confirmation.

By the time Sebastian had undressed and grabbed lube and a condom from his and Kurt’s stash in the dresser across the room, Kurt and Blaine were back to kissing, the Dom straddled over Blaine’s abdomen and pressing his weight down to grind against the submissive’s burning skin. Every now and then Blaine’s hips would give a little jerk, struggling to rub his cock on anything close enough to touch, but Kurt kept his body just out of reach, causing the younger man to let out desperate whines into his mouth each time he thumped back down against the mattress without stimulation.

Sebastian came to his rescue before it could get any more frustrating, reaching out to stroke Blaine’s cock as he kneeled on the bed between his legs. Prodding Kurt’s ass with the bottle of lube to get his attention, Sebastian told him, “Disengage the make-out session, babe. Gotta get through the preliminary ‘how experienced are you’ chat with our new addition.”

Kurt took his sweet time following his lover’s directions, rolling languidly off of Blaine’s body to settle in beside him. Another twenty seconds ticked by before their lips followed suit, breaking apart with a wet slurp that made Blaine blush. Kurt slid the pad of his thumb over Blaine’s swollen lower lip before turning to Sebastian with a smug grin. “Alright. Go ahead with your technical talk, Professor Smythe,” he teased.

With a roll of his eyes toward Kurt, Sebastian turned his focus back on the submissive and began by asking, “When was the last time you were involved in anything penetrative?”

“Uh,” Blaine glanced down, shy. “It’s been over a year since I’ve actually been with anyone, but I’ve used toys frequently since then, Sir.”

“Oh, really?” Kurt interjected, raising a curious eyebrow and touching Blaine’s chest, “Can I ask what kinds?”

Blaine huffed out a bashful chuckle, “Yeah, I- I wear plugs to bed sometimes. They just make me feel good, Sir.”

Sebastian asked, “You like being full, hm?”

He nodded. “And I’ve always imagined it was me preparing for my Dom—G-Getting ready for him to take me the next day, so he wouldn’t have to stretch me himself. He’d just… wake up and roll me over, then p-pull it out and slide into me,” Blaine’s tone shifted as he spoke, lower and gravelly, staring down to watch while Sebastian slicked up his fingers. The submissive gasped as one traced his entrance. “And I’d still be a little drowsy, so I’d wake up with him b-buried inside, making me his all over again, every morning.”

“You can have that, gorgeous,” Kurt told him sweetly, petting through his curls, “Would you like that to be real?”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Oh, p-please. _Yes_ , Sir, I—”

“Bas and I could take turns with you every other day, except for morning blowjobs on the weekend, of course.” Kurt smiled, “We can keep our boy well-fucked and satisfied.”

“I want it so bad, Sir. Your b-big cocks, opening me up— I want them every day. I—”

“Tell us more about the way you stretch yourself for your plugs before bed, baby,” Bas implored, “Tell us how you’d get ready for our cocks.”

“I’d set up some pillows and get on all fours,” he said, starting off shakily, “Usually put a towel down on the bed so I don’t make a mess everywhere—gotta use so much lube for my t-tight hole.” Kurt sighed, almost dreamily, laying his head against Blaine’s shoulder to listen while he watched Sebastian’s darkening expression; the way his fingers, coated in lubricant, shimmered in the light, frozen patiently in midair while he focused on Blaine’s tale.

“I just rub my fingertip against it first, just o- _one_.” Sebastian followed the narration, pressing a finger in between the perfectly round cheeks of Blaine’s ass, “And then I hold two together and press them in at once, ‘cause I kinda like the burning feeli— _Oh,_ yes, Sir. Please, please.”

Kurt snickered at the boy’s reaction, kissing Blaine’s cheek. “Keep going, sweetie. You’re doing so well.”

“What’s after two fingers?” Sebastian prompted, scissoring his own against the smooth, warm walls to emphasize his question.

“Fuck myself with them,” Blaine managed to say. Sebastian did as directed, moving back and forth at a gradual pace. “Slow? Fast?” he wondered.

“Slow—like that, Sir. Just to f-feel good.”

“Do you add a third finger?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, his voice drawing up tight and shooting up in pitch as he answered, “Yes, Sir,” the Dom already accommodating a third digit into the equation. “Oh god, oh god, yes, Sir… St-Stretching now. Just stretching. Until I feel loose enough for the plug, Sirs.”

“Then you twist it in and moan while it fills you up, huh?” Sebastian licked his lips.

“Uh-huh— Push it in and then give myself a few seconds to adjust before I go wash my hands. Then my pajamas go back on and I go to bed, Sir, so full. So ready for someone to have me.”

“Dirty little thing,” Kurt purred, “dreaming of being fucked every night before bed.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ve been so needy. Wanted you for so long… And I didn’t—didn’t know if I’d ever find you.”

“Shh, baby.” Sebastian fucked his three fingers into Blaine gently, quieting his sad memories with moans of pleasure, “We’re gonna take good care of you. Ready for my cock, pretty boy?”

Blaine whimpered, a sound of relief. “Whenever you want, Sirs. Yes.” When Sebastian pulled back, removing his fingers, Blaine grimaced, begging, “Please, Bas—Please _pleaseplease_.” Kurt shushed him with a kiss, distracting the sub with gentle pinches to his peaked, stiff nipples while Sebastian took a few moments to slip on and lube up the condom. “Alright, baby,” he murmured.

Kurt left Blaine’s lips as Sebastian hoisted Blaine’s hips up and settled between his legs. The submissive craned his neck to watch as best as he could, getting a good glimpse of Sebastian’s impressive size as he moved into position. “God. You’re like a porn star.” Kurt and Sebastian both laughed, the latter smirking as he replied, amused. “Thank you, Blaine. Now relax your pretty hole for my _porn star_ dick.”

Blaine bit his lip to keep from chuckling, closing his eyes to compose himself and concentrate. “’kay,” he finally said, “I’m good, Sir.” Already pressed in against the sub’s entrance, Sebastian only needed the simple cue before he bared his weight against Blaine’s body, pushing straight through the resistant ring of muscle and sliding home in a single smooth stroke. “ _Fuck,_ that’s a good boy,” he praised, voice cracking, “Clench for me, baby. Let me feel you.”

Tightening his muscles with a sharp inhale, Blaine cried out as Sebastian pulled against the friction and pushed back in, an experimental, curious thrust. “Mm, you’re perfect. So tight.” The Dom’s hand squeezed around Blaine’s cock, a stimulating reward that loosened him back up, his head falling against the pillows with a strained request: “Sir, please. Please fuck me.”

The Dom complied and reached out to grip Blaine’s waist. Long fingers splayed across tan skin while Bas found the leverage to snap his hips forward, grinding sharply against Blaine’s body before pulling back and thrusting in again. Already, only seconds in, Blaine was begging for _more, faster_. Sebastian was big. The submissive could already feel his muscles protesting, but it was a delicious, addictive burn. He felt alive and vibrant, every nerve prickling and sparking as Sebastian fucked into him and nudged Blaine’s sweet spot over and over.

Absorbed by the action around him, Kurt merely watched for the first few minutes, admiring the flex of Sebastian’s muscles and the bounce of Blaine’s cock, erect and swollen. Beautiful smears of precome were painted on a patch of his belly. God, he was a gorgeous bottom. Listening to his two lovers moan and curse over the wet slide of _in, out, in, out_ and heavy slaps of skin, Kurt was convinced he could get off on the sound alone if he concentrated hard enough. As things were, however, the Dom had his own duties to tend to and turned his attention to the man spread out before him.

“Feeling good, sweetie?” he asked, stroking Blaine’s cheek.

An elated grin beamed back at him. Blaine batted his eyes. Whether it was a teasing gesture or a bodily reaction to Sebastian’s continued thrusts, Kurt wasn’t sure. But Blaine’s eyes were dark—shining with lust and sweet submission—a beautiful, soul-stirring sight that the Dom had only ever dreamed of. “So— _unngh!”_ A grunt interrupted the response, “So good, Sir.”

“Good.”

Without another word, Kurt slipped a leg back over Blaine’s torso, lowering himself down to drag his ass teasingly against Blaine’s cock, as if he were settling into position to ride him. All three of them felt the uneven jerks as Sebastian’s rhythm was lost for a moment. From behind, he swore again, and Kurt felt a pair of lips press a hot, open-mouthed kiss between his shoulder blades—accompanied by a whispered, “You little minx.”—before Bas settled back and found his pace again.

Kurt gave his rear another shake, just to tease Sebastian, before sliding up Blaine’s body and gently settling some of his weight on the man’s chest. Staring down at the wide eyes trained on his, Kurt gave him a sweet smile. He tapped the tip of his cock against Blaine’s lips expectantly, and devilish heat burrowed into his gut when Blaine’s tongue peeked out to meet it, messily lapping against the bottom.

“Color?” Kurt prompted.

It took Blaine a moment to understand. He was already feeling delightfully detached from reality, and the safeword system he’d been taught earlier that afternoon seemed like a very distant memory. Finally he uttered, “Green,” and opened his mouth in invitation, letting Kurt slip inside. Blaine strained to work with the awkward angle, and it only took a moment for Kurt to step in and cradle the back of his head, holding him up so the submissive could suck without punishing his neck muscles.

“Filled in both holes now,” Kurt observed in a calm voice. He let his hips roll gently, easing himself into Blaine’s mouth at a contrasting speed to Sebastian’s eager thrusts. “You’re so handsome like this, Blaine.”

Blaine felt another hand caress his thigh, Sebastian adding, “You take us so well, baby. Like you were made for it.”

“Such a good boy,” Kurt continued, “Our perfect little cockslut.”

As he spoke, Kurt watched Blaine’s face carefully, unable to help a bit of concern as he tested the waters of the submissive’s kink for _‘affectionate name-calling.’_ When the pressure around the head of his cock fell slack, Kurt feared that he’d gone too far, too soon. He slid a few inches back to free Blaine’s mouth completely, an apology poised on his lips, but the submissive’s jaw only continued to open wider as he finally let out a strangled shout—so loud and sudden it made Kurt jump—and the Dom watched with a stunned expression as he got the first glimpse of his submissive’s orgasm face.

There was no mistaking it, especially after Kurt felt a few streaks of cum hit the small of his back. Sebastian cursed louder than before. Kurt recognized the sound of his release following mere moments later, and Kurt slid off Blaine’s body with a fist wrapped tight around himself, utterly baffled and overwhelmed by how quickly things had escalated.

Blaine was reaching out into the air with a feeble arm. Kurt grunted as he rushed to bring himself to his own climax, eager to lay with Blaine and offer him soothing praise and reassurance while he gathered himself back together. “Hold him, Bas,” Kurt instructed, “Just, _ah—_ need a few m-more seconds…”

Sebastian only took long enough to peel off the condom and toss it to the floor before he was perched on the bed and pulling Blaine into his arms. Even with Sebastian wrapping his smaller body up against his own, the submissive’s arm still hovered in the air, seeking. “Sir,” he mumbled, “Let me... Please lemme help.”

Half-lidded eyes turned to Kurt, and the Dom finally understood. “Oh, honey.” Grabbing onto Blaine’s wrist, Kurt guided him down and let Blaine close his fist around his still-hard cock, feeling the strangest mix of possessiveness and sappy affection as Blaine struggled to tighten his grip with muscles that refused to clench. Blaine whined from where his head rested on Sebastian’s shoulder, frustrated.

“Shh, sweetie. You’re _such_ a good boy.” Kurt settled his own hand over Blaine’s, fingers stretching to wrap tight around him and apply the pressure Blaine couldn’t muster on his own. As they found a fast-paced rhythm, Kurt still did most of the work, but Blaine’s eyes were focused on him, so attentive that Kurt felt his Dominant instincts warm him to his very bones. Even now, with more than one foot firmly in subspace, Blaine was desperate to serve him.

When Kurt came a moment later, harder than he could ever remember, Blaine’s hand found its way to his mouth, dazedly sucking pearlescent beads of cum off his fingers while Kurt tried to catch his breath. He didn’t bask very long in his earth-shattering orgasm, moving close to Sebastian’s side and resting a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine was panting, still so overcome. They lowered him down, stroking his bare skin and whispering to him, “Easy… Easy now, honey. There you go.”

“Breathe, Blaine.”

He breathed.

“Just relax. You’re fine; we’ve got you.”

He relaxed.

He drifted, hearing their voices whisper sweet words in his ears and feeling their lips press against his unresponsive mouth. He’d never been so tired, but Blaine had also never felt such peace. An immeasurable amount of time passed before he began to react to his Doms tenderness, leaning into their touches and reaching out to find and hold their hands. He returned to reality in pieces, reassembling each scrambled fraction of his brain and body until a mostly-secure thread of consciousness finally settled back into place.

“Honey— What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

_What?_

_Oh_. Those were tears on his cheeks. He hadn’t noticed.

“I—” Blaine faltered. He let out a wordless groan and pushed himself tiredly against the closest warmth available, nose rubbing Sebastian’s elbow.

The Dom’s hand pressed to Blaine’s chest. He petted over the flushed, sweat-sticky skin. “You’re okay. Take your time,” he murmured, “You can tell us when you’re ready.”

It was another minute before Blaine mumbled, “I just d-didn’t know it could be like that. So amazing.”

Even in the afterglow, the Doms’ felt their hearts ache a little at the joy and the release Blaine had been deprived of all these years. Better to receive it now than not at all, however. “I need to throw some dinner together,” Kurt whispered, “You got him?”

Sebastian nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. The submissive turned into the Dom’s body and burrowed in with a sigh. “You can stay, babe,” Sebastian tried to say. “Dinner can wait a little while. Just some water could hold us all over for another half hour. I know you don’t want to miss this.”

“Here,” Kurt suggested, “Give him to me for a bit. I’ll hold him while you grab the drinks?”

“I’ll order some takeout, too. Thai good with you?”

“Perfect. Thank you, Bas.”

Blaine was only half conscious of the whispered conversation buzzing around him. The soft voices did more to soothe him into a dreamlike state than anything else. A pair of strong arms tugged gently under his elbows and pulled him up to settle Blaine against Kurt’s chest as he changed hands.

“Oh, and Blaine might need a straw with his glass, honey. It’ll make it easier on him.”

“Right. Back in a flash.”

While the blankets rustled at Sebastian’s exit, Kurt began to hum a gentle, unfamiliar song. The fingertips that ghosted over Blaine’s face could’ve been feathers, they were so light. He let out a breath, listening to the tuneful vibrations in Kurt’s chest and the pounding of his heart. This is what home felt like.


	5. The Tale of Beginning Real Life with Blaine Anderson

“Hey, relax,” Kurt said, “Don’t be nervous.”

Blaine mumbled to himself and fidgeted, checking his hair in the side mirror of the rental car. “They don’t even know you’re here, Kurt. How can I _not_ be nervous?”

“Because as soon as they see their son this proud and fulfilled, your parents will be happy for you.” Sebastian sounded confident. It was enough to make their submissive a bit calmer, but not enough to banish his anxieties completely. Blaine straightened up from his pose in front of the mirror, patting down imaginary wrinkles on his shirt and taking a deep breath. It was clear that he was intimidated. He had been since before their plane landed an hour earlier, bringing the submissive back to Ohio for the first time in a few years, all for the purpose of introducing his parents to two men they had no idea existed.

“Alright,” he said, “Let’s get this over with.” Without another word he headed up the driveway to the front porch. Kurt and Sebastian exchanged a look and followed close behind, sliding up against Blaine just as he reached for the doorbell. The two-note chime could be heard sounding through the entryway of the old two-story house. The Doms didn’t miss the way Blaine shuffled his feet on the welcome mat while they waited, scratching at the back of his neck in the way he always did when feeling uncertain or uncomfortable.

Kurt reached up to take his hand, gently pulling it away from the collar of his shirt and giving it a squeeze. They finally heard footsteps approaching over a hardwood floor inside, and the door opened to reveal a well-dressed husband and wife. Behind his glasses, the man’s eyes widened in a bit of surprise to see the trio on his doorstep, clearly having only expected his youngest son.

“Hey, Mom,” Blaine greeted shyly, “Dad.”

“Hi, sweetheart.” His mother’s response sounded almost like a question, her eyes flitting from Blaine, back and forth between the two men standing on either side of him. “Who’s this?”

“This is, um—” Blaine put on a nervous smile. “Kurt and Sebastian,” he said, nodding toward each of them in turn.

“Friends of yours?” his dad wondered, eyeing Kurt and Blaine’s joined hands

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but the words were caught in his throat. Always ready to catch him, Sebastian spoke up on his behalf, “His Doms, actually, Mr. Anderson.”

“Ah...” He didn’t seem judgmental—just surprised. And understandably so.

“Please,” Mrs. Anderson said after a single awkward moment, stepping aside, “would you come in?”

“We’d love to.” Kurt was the one to answer this time. “Thank you.”

They made their way inside, following behind Blaine’s parents to the den where they each made themselves comfortable. Mrs. Anderson offered a cordial apology for the lack of refreshments, not having bothered for anything extravagant since they had only been expecting a single visitor. All three of their guests rushed to say it was no trouble at all, stumbling over one another’s statements until the whole room was forced to share a laugh. Any remaining tension faded with the momentary amusement, and Blaine settled more comfortably against the back of the couch, tucked between his lovers with his parents on the opposite side of the room.

“So _this_ is why you wanted to visit without any holiday excuse,” his dad observed with a knowing smile.

Blaine shrugged, bashful, “I just didn’t want your first impressions of them to be some casual, _‘Oh, by the way, I have two Doms now,’_ over the phone, y’know? And I guess I’m a little old fashioned. I like to bring my boyfriends home to meet the parents officially.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Mrs. Anderson said, “Though I can’t help but wonder how you _both_ managed to claim my son. I hope he didn’t pester you too much; he’s always been persuasive,” she joked fondly. “I can’t tell you how many times he managed to get cookies before dinner with those puppy dog eyes of his.”

Blaine scoffed (“I have absolutely _no_ recollection of this accusation.”) while his Doms chuckled, Kurt leaning into his shoulder as he laughed. “It was nothing like that,” he assured, unable to keep from teasing Blaine a little, “Though I can attest to have fallen victim to puppy dog eyes once or twice myself…” The submissive groaned in embarrassment. “Bas and I had already been dating for several years before we ran into Blaine two months back. We’d been waiting for the perfect little piece to our puzzle, and… Well—he fit perfectly.”

“Everything we needed, and everything we never knew we wanted,” Sebastian agreed, shooting the submissive an affectionate glance. Blaine shook his head, too humble to accept the praise, but the half-hidden smile on his face betrayed how much the words meant to him. Mrs. Anderson’s smile mirrored Blaine’s, and even her husband had a proud twinkle in his eyes. He was the next to speak up a moment later.

“How serious would you say you three are about this?” he asked, “It’s obvious you care for Blaine, but—this isn’t just some temporary _fling_ or anything, is it?”

Everyone could tell he meant no offense. Blaine supposed he couldn’t exactly blame his father for wondering. He supposed if his own hypothetical son—after spending four solid years in the wild environment of New York City—suddenly appeared at his doorstep with a pair of Dominants he’d never heard about, he would probably be a little concerned about the state of things, too. However, Blaine was quick to assure him that his relationship was nothing short of a true commitment. “Last week we started the process to break my apartment lease through the Claimed Submissive clause,” he shared with a smile. “It’s about time, too. I haven’t really been living there this whole month.”

“Oh, wow,” Mr. Anderson’s eyes widened behind his glasses, “Congratulations, then, to all of you.”

Blaine’s father continued to interview the two Doms on behalf of his son’s future security. They talked occupations and finances, rent, utilities, and how the bills would be split. Sebastian tackled most of the technical details, responding satisfactorily to everything they were asked.

Though he didn’t mind his Doms discussing real life issues with his father, as the conversation turned toward a more upsetting topic (namely what precautions they’d set up in a contract in case Blaine ever sought a break from their claim), the submissive grew visibly uncomfortable. When Mrs. Anderson excused herself to the kitchen he was immediately at her side to offer assistance, eager to escape that particular conversation.

“You know you don’t have to go all this trouble,” he told his mother as he followed in behind her, “We stopped and ate before we came.”

“If I’m the host to two important people in my youngest son’s life, I’ll offer them drinks, whether Kurt or Sebastian, or _you,_ sweetheart, insist it’s necessary or not,” she said, making Blaine blush. It wasn’t entirely true, however. Perhaps this trip to the kitchen was more of an excuse to get Blaine alone with her than anything else, but no one else had to know that.

“So,” Blaine began awkwardly, “Do you like them?” he asked while he pulled out several glasses from the cupboard.

“They seem wonderful, Blaine. Very polite, mature.”

Blaine grinned. “Apparently I was more nervous for them to meet you guys than they were,” he admitted, “They didn’t seem anxious one bit.”

“Confidence is a desirable quality in a Dominant,” Mrs. Anderson observed, unable to wonder, “Why were you nervous, sweetheart?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged, looking down at the countertop. “Deep down I knew you were both going to like them. I mean, how can you _not_ like them? Still, there was always that possibility that things wouldn’t go the way I wanted, or you two might’ve worried that I was being smothered by the responsibility to please two Dominants at once—I’m actually really good at it—but… Any number of things to worry about, really.”

With a soft, affectionate sigh, Mrs. Anderson set aside the stack of coasters in her hands to pull her son into a hug. He folded into her embrace immediately, kissing her cheek as he did so. Aside from the two loves of his life, no one’s arms had ever made him feel safer, or more loved, than hers.

“As long as you’re happy, your father and I are happy for you,” she promised, “no matter what that happiness means. Kurt and Sebastian seem more than capable of caring for you, loving you, and making you ridiculously happy… What more could a mother want for her baby boy?”

“I _am_ ridiculously happy.” Blaine let out a single, watery chuckle, leaning his head on her shoulder. “They’re everything, Mama. I’m so lucky.”

By the time the trio left a few hours later, Sebastian and Kurt had both easily wormed their way into the hearts of the Andersons, having shown nothing but kindness, charisma, attentiveness to Blaine, and a mature dedication to their relationship unrivaled by anything either Mr. or Mrs. Anderson had ever seen. It was obvious that Blaine was in good hands, and with the Andersons’ blessing to move forward, and a promise to send photos of Blaine’s new cuffs as soon as they were purchased, they all bid their farewells to each other.

* * *

He’d been dreaming of the day he could wear a Dom’s cuff for years. They had always seemed so special when Blaine had passed other submissives on the street or seen them in his classes at NYADA. Whether they were made of soft leather, firm metal, or something even more obscure, like a wraparound wrist tattoo, each unique band was a subtle hint at the just-as-unique secret life of each man or woman who wore them.

The simple pieces showed pride, both on the Dom’s behalf, proud to show their partner to the world, and on the submissive’s, proud to declare that they had figured out the balancing act. They showed loyalty and affection, two-way respect, and just enough of a flicker of dominance—of ownership and claim—to make Blaine’s skin prickle and his throat go dry as he imagined _belonging_ to someone enough one day to earn a cuff of his own.

Today was finally his day. Instead of just one, however, he was shopping for _two._

Cuffs could be bought almost anywhere, but you got what you paid for. Cheap cuffs were cheap quality, and Sebastian and Kurt were both adamant that they look for Blaine’s in specialty shop. “It’s just as important as a wedding ring,” Sebastian had said once, “You deserve the best.”

They spent the day moving from one jewelry store to the next, heading straight to the display case of leather, silver, and gold cuffs. Blaine looked them over with Kurt and Sebastian hovering close by, watching their submissive’s face with bated breath. They were certain that they would be able to tell when he saw the perfect one, but time and again the submissive turned away with a soft smile and a shake of his head. The Doms always smiled back, reassuring, and with a murmur of thanks to the shopkeeper, headed out to continue their quest.

They didn’t realize 2:00 PM was sneaking up on them until the first grumbling stomach was heard, coming from Kurt’s direction. Although none of them wanted anything more than to keep searching—determined (and a little desperate after eight unsuccessful stops) to find the perfect cuffs—they reluctantly paused for lunch, lining up behind tourists at a food cart on the street for something quick and easy. Going out for meals was one of their favorite bonding activities, but today there wasn’t time to waste at a sit-down restaurant; there were more important things to accomplish.

“What if we don’t find the right ones?” Blaine ultimately voiced the fear they were all trying to hide, staring down at the sidewalk with a troubled expression.

Kurt’s reply was quick, obvious. “Then we’ll keep looking.”

Blaine nodded as he took another bite of his overpriced hot dog, but the shuffle of his feet and downturned gaze betrayed the incongruence between the affirmative gesture and the real thoughts in his head. His Doms had started to pick up on these kinds of signals over the last two months, and it was getting less awkward to call them out as Blaine grew to realize it was out of concern, not criticism, that they spoke up.

“Alright, what’s wrong?”

Sebastian received a too-blank stare in return, the expression overshooting poker face and going straight to zombie mode. “Nuh’fing,” Blaine insisted, mouth half-full.

“Don’t give me that, Blaine,” the Dom said, affectionate despite the stern tone. “What’s on your mind?”

It was a few moments before he answered, clearly trying to think of another excuse to avoid the truth. There was none to be found, however. He’d never been very good at lying to anyone, much less to his Doms. “I’m just worried I’ll never find what I’m looking for,” he admitted. “Or it’ll be too expensive, or you won’t like it, if I do find the ones I want.”

“First of all,” Kurt cut in, “we want you to wear whatever cuffs make you feel proud and strong, sweetheart. Remember the rule we had to remind you of last week? It’s just as much _our_ responsibility to please _you_ as it is the other way around.”

Blaine nodded, a shiver running down his spine. His Doms had reinforced that lesson with a blindfold, gentle restraints, and a bit of edging. _“It’s our job to make you feel good, baby,”_ Sebastian had purred, jerking Blaine’s rock hard length with just enough pressure to get him crying out. They had brought him an inch from orgasm again and again, letting him waver each time until he uttered, _“It’s my job to please you, and yours to please me, Sirs,”_ before beginning again. After six halted releases and half-screams of growing volume and desperation, Kurt had finally pulled Blaine through with his lips, wrapped tight around the submissive’s cock.

“Yes, Sir.” He definitely remembered.

Kurt smiled, satisfied, and continued, “If that means we have to dip a little more into our savings, then that’s what we’ll do. Bas and I have been putting part of our paychecks away for a long time with the hope that we’d have a submissive to support and spoil one day. That’s what the money is there for.”

“And I’m sure you’ll find the right cuffs soon,” Sebastian added in a soft tone, rubbing down at the small of Blaine’s back. “New York City is bound to have the perfect ones. We just need to keep looking.”

After they finished chasing down the unhealthy hot dogs with equally unhealthy soda, they dove right back into their search. The first day ultimately proved fruitless, despite their great efforts. Blaine would have kept looking all night if his Doms had let him, but by 9 PM, most of the stores were closing if they hadn’t already done so, and it was time to get down to the subway and start heading home. Blaine, dragging his feet in exhaustion, all but slunk through the apartment door when they arrived. Crushing defeat did nothing to help his tired body.

“Let’s go shower, sweetheart,” Kurt murmured to him, taking his hand. After a few failed attempts to fit all three of them in the modest apartment shower at once (attempts that had gotten downright dangerous when they’d tried three-way shower sex and Sebastian had nearly cracked his head open slipping against the wall), the Doms had found a perfect solution in alternating. Blaine switched his shower partner every day, except on Wednesday nights when the Doms spent their time together and Blaine stayed late a few blocks away at the coffee shop for their official karaoke nights.

Today was Kurt’s turn, and the submissive followed behind him and let Kurt remove his clothes, stepping to the side to get the warm water running while Kurt stripped down himself. No matter which of his lovers he shared this time with, showering together often came with a pleasurable release—it was all too convenient to give a blowjob while one of his Doms reached down and worked lather into his curls—but tonight they shared subdued, quiet moments together under the spray, steam billowing up over their heads. Kurt held his discouraged submissive close. When a few tears were shed, he graciously pretended not to notice any difference between them and the other droplets on Blaine’s face.

“Everything will work out,” he promised. “Even if it takes time.”

“I’m so impatient,” Blaine mumbled, sniffling, “I just want to be yours.”

Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed. “Honey, you _are_. We claimed you all that time ago, remember?” he asked. Blaine leaned into the soft hand that reached up to caress his face, nodding despite his low mood. No matter how he was feeling, his Doms always touched him like he was a treasure—precious, invaluable, and so deeply desired. “You’re already ours. What you wear won’t change that.”

Blaine looked down, barely mumbling, “I know. I just want the world to see how proud I am.” His heartbroken body language jarred harshly with his word choice. It pained Kurt to see him like this. He was supposed to ease Blaine’s hurt; that was his duty as a Dominant with a downtrodden submissive. But there was nothing he could do to make Blaine’s dream cuffs materialize. They could only keep searching. Blaine glanced up again, shy eyes meeting Kurt’s concerned gaze, speaking again when Kurt gave no response. “I wanna show everyone. I want them to know.”

“They will,” Kurt promised. “Sebastian and I are so proud to be your Doms, Blaine. We want the world to see that just as much as you do. It’s worth being patient for, hm?” He offered Blaine a gentle peck on the lips and a reassuring smile. “Now let’s get on to your hair… Change the subject for a while?”

Blaine acquiesced, grabbing his shampoo bottle for Kurt and ducking under the showerhead to wet his curls. They didn’t say much after that. Blaine hummed the refrain of a pop song stuck in his head, steadily obeying each brief instruction Kurt gave him: _lean back a little; eyes closed, honey; such a good boy; alright, you can wash me off now._ Blaine used his bare hands just as much as the lathery washcloth. Cleaning his Dom’s skin was such a simple act, but there was always an underlying feeling of service, in the same way that Kurt cleaning him ushered up inherent feelings of care and responsibility.

Kurt said nothing when Blaine’s cleaning continued on longer than usual. The submissive worked to wipe down every inch of his body—standing, kneeling, all but prostrating himself on the shower tiles to get between Kurt’s toes. Maybe it was a bit of overkill, but it had been a long day. A stressful day. If a worshipful meticulousness was what Blaine needed to soothe himself, then Kurt would happily oblige. The submissive’s roaming hands soothed him, too, after all.

Another ten minutes passed before they stepped out of the bathroom. Sebastian called for them, “Guys? Come check these out.”

He was reclined against the bed, computer open and propped up on his lap. Blaine hopped onto the mattress next to him and crawled over, the refreshing shower having left him in a better, more naturally-Blaine-like mood. Still, his first instinct as he peered over Sebastian’s shoulder at the selection of custom, made-to-order cuffs displayed on screen was to scowl and turn away. They had all known from the very beginning that ordering cuffs online was just as viable an option, but Blaine had been caught up in the desire to have the _moment_ in a real store, a physical place where his memory would always be concrete.

The products were gorgeous, though, and he knew it would be foolish to ignore them, especially after Sebastian had gone to the trouble when he just as surely had work he could be doing instead. Blaine reached over to tap the arrow buttons on the keyboard, scrolling down the page with curious eyes. “Where are these from?” Kurt asked, standing on the opposite side of the bed with his own thoughtful expression.

“Here in the city,” Bas replied. “I saw a sign at one of the shops today, about a larger selection online. I thought it was worth a look.”

“So they’d still be locally-made,” Blaine concluded, interest piqued a bit more.

The Doms didn’t miss the way Blaine’s brow furrowed before he moved the cursor over and clicked on one of the photos on the webpage. The image doubled in size and was joined by three other photos, listed next to a description and phone number. There was no price displayed. Only the expensive detail, _“Call for a Quote.”_ Blaine grimaced, unable to completely shake the guilty feeling of giving his Doms such a large financial burden. He couldn’t avoid the urge to continue looking, however, feeling Kurt and Sebastian lean in closer to read along with him.

_Description: These exclusive made-to-order cuffs are designed as a pair, one to be worn on each wrist. Available in the highest quality yellow gold, white gold, or platinum, these cuffs are made with the specific wrist measurements of your submissive, designed to fit precisely, turn heads, and last a lifetime._

_Customizing Your Cuffs: For the wearer’s comfort, a black or brown leather lining around the interior may be added for an additional cost. Custom inscriptions and jewel inlays are available upon request; certain stones maybe subject to availability._

_Restraint Features: This unique cuff design offers a one-of-a-kind, built-in restraint system. Thanks to the cuffs’ three attachable components, included at no extra cost, common bondage gear quickly becomes obsolete. Your submissive’s wrist cuffs can be joined and locked together with a chain for a simplistic approach to bondage (Handcuff Component; see fig. 1). For a firmer immobilization, the small spreader bar can be locked in place, limiting your submissive’s range of motion (Bar Component; see fig. 2). In the bedroom, your submissive’s cuffs can be directly locked to the headboard with the easy installation of two discrete attachments (Headboard Components; see fig. 3)._

The three photos beneath the final paragraph showed off the three restraint systems with the help of a trio of gorgeous models. Blaine stared at the cuffs’ interlocking metal plates with awe, eyes glancing down at his own wrists where they rested against the keyboard, imagining the shimmer of white gold nestled with contrasting black leather against his skin.

His voice was a little breathless when he spoke. “What do you think of these, Sirs?”

“They’re beautiful,” Sebastian said, “Don’t you think, babe?”

“Mhmm.” There was a smile in Kurt’s voice.

Sebastian carefully shifted his weight to not jostle the laptop, sliding his arms around Blaine’s bare torso and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “What do _you_ think?”

“The restraints are… wow.” Blaine sagged a little into Sebastian’s embrace, leaning back against him and sighing when his Dom’s hand rubbed over his stomach. “Could you, um—give them a call, Sir?”

“Of course, Blaine. I’ll do it first thing in the morning.”

* * *

 It took three weeks for the order to be completed. Blaine counted down the wait with a special calendar he’d made just for the purpose, scratching off each passed day before he climbed into bed, unable to keep from repeating to his Doms how _excited_ he was. They were both excited for him. Nothing was more satisfying than the happiness of their submissive, and Blaine had been so elated lately he practically glowed with it.

When the much-anticipated day finally arrived, they headed a few blocks away to the jewelry store where their consultant would be awaiting them. “It’s strange,” Kurt observed as they walked, Blaine’s hand clasped in his own. “We found you and you found your cuffs, both just outside our doorstep.”

“Yeah,” Blaine said. He sounded thoughtful. “Kinda like fate, huh?”

“A little bit.”

They were greeted by name and led into a private backroom upon arrival. There was no mistaking what was resting inside the gorgeous wooden box on the center of table. Blaine couldn’t tear his eyes away from his own initials carved into the finish, but he forced himself to be patient until their consultant joined them on the opposite side of the table and extended her invitation for them to look things over.

“Go on, sweetheart,” Kurt encouraged. Blaine hesitated for another beat, taking in the moment, and finally pulled the box toward him, handling it with immense care as he lifted the lid on its tiny hinges. He let out an almost inaudible gasp, his breath catching.

The following exhale was accompanied with a whisper, “Oh, wow… They’re beautiful.”

Across the table the consultant smiled, her eyes bright behind the glasses perched on her nose. From where her hands rested on the tabletop, a delicate gold cuff could be seen on her wrist. She clearly understood how meaningful this day was for Blaine, and for his Doms as well. “Feel free to examine them closely,” she said kindly. “We’d be glad to fix any imperfections you find today for no extra cost.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian replied. “I’m sure they’re flawless, though.” Still, he remained alert, looking on closely when Blaine pulled one from the box and turned it over in his hands.

“Your initials, Bas.” Blaine handed the cuff over for his Dom to hold. Sebastian brushed his fingertip over the engraving on the center face, a sophisticated serif font— _S.S.—_ to match the _K.H._ that would rest on Blaine’s opposite wrist.It was surreal.

The consultant demonstrated the locking mechanism on each cuff. Though they were designed in mind for the Dominant to dictate when the cuffs were removed or put on, three separate keys had been provided to them so Blaine could have one of his own. His cuffs were his own expression of belonging to his partners. As far as Kurt and Sebastian were concerned, he had every right to remove them whenever he chose to, for whatever reason.

When the restraint components were brought out, Blaine bit his lip and ducked his head to hide the light blush on his cheeks. These features had been one of the most attractive things about this particular set for him. The ability to use the physical sign of his claim duringsex left him as emotionally aroused as the average thought of sex with his Doms left him _physically_ aroused. The romantic in him preened at the thought, even while he resisted the instinctual submissive urge to whimper and squirm while Kurt and Sebastian took turns practicing the fastening of each component to the cuffs set out on the table, longing to just _put them on, already_ …

He didn’t have to wait much longer.

Before an hour had passed, they had completed all the necessary preparation and asked all of their relevant questions. Satisfied, they each signed off on a certification that no imperfections had been found. While the company was willing to resize the cuffs up to three times during their use, they could not be held financially liable for any damage from this point forward. The paperwork was collected and filed away, and the cuffs were officially theirs. Blaine couldn’t wait another moment.

“I want to wear them home,” he said immediately. “Please. I—I know it’d be more special to put them on in our bedroom, but I… don’t want to wait that long. I’ve waited so long already.”

Kurt and Sebastian exchanged a glance and a nod, Kurt turning to their consultant to gently request, “Could we have a few minutes alone?”

The woman only smiled, immediately vacating her chair and exiting the room. The door shut quietly behind her. Blaine was on his knees before either of his Doms could say a word, holding out his arms and presenting his bare wrists, palms up. “Together?” Kurt asked.

“We’ve done everything else together,” Sebastian agreed. Still, he looked to Blaine for the final answer. This was his moment.  His decision.

“Yes, Sir. Please. Both at once.”

Lifting their respective cuffs from the box once more, the Doms leaned over him and enclosed the metal bands just above his forearms. As the original description advertised, they fit perfectly to the size and structure of Blaine’s bone and muscle, fitting into place like they were meant to be there. Blaine’s eyes darted back and forth while he watched the tiny keys press into the circular locks. Two distinct _clicks_ followed one after the other, and Kurt and Sebastian pulled their hands back to let Blaine turn his arms over again.

He stared, blinking away the misty tears to read the initials and see the light glint off the single small gemstone on each cuff, pale sapphire and soft emerald, the color of their eyes. After he’d gotten off the phone with the company nearly a month before, Sebastian had never offered Blaine information about the accompanying price tag, and Blaine had never asked. As a sellable product, the cuffs were certainly valuable, made of fine, genuine materials. But as the symbol of everything Blaine had given to his Doms, and everything they had given him in return, they were truly priceless, worth all the extravagance in the world.

Kurt reached out for Blaine’s forearms and gave them each a gentle squeeze while he pulled them up closer to look. He was clearly pleased. “Our beautiful boy. Now everyone can be jealous of us,” he chuckled.

“They have every reason to be,” Sebastian said, catching Kurt’s lips in a kiss. Blaine beamed from his place on the carpeted floor.

“I think a lot of people are gonna be jealous of _me,_ though,” he corrected. “I got so lucky.”

Sebastian smirked and nodded. When he replied, it was with a teasing tone. “True, true...” Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him a light shove, but they all laughed together anyway. “You ready to go show off now?” Sebastian asked then, petting Blaine’s cheek, “We can take the long way home, even.”

Blaine got to his feet with an eager nod, reaching out to take Kurt and Sebastian’s hands. “That’d be great.”

* * *

“Coming through!” Kurt announced as he headed toward the bedroom, trying to give his significant others ample time to maneuver or cover up if they chose to. The warning didn’t matter, ultimately, as Kurt stepped through the door.

Except for the submissive’s shining cuffs, Sebastian and Blaine were both bare—a frustrating, tempting image—laying out in plain sight on rumpled bedding. The Dom was on his back, Blaine on his stomach, half lying over the other man. The clinginess could only be a sign of afterglow, of gradually returning from subspace. Kurt shared a quiet look, a soft and knowing smile, with Sebastian as he passed toward the closet.

While he rifled through some of his more formal outfits as noiselessly as he could, Kurt could hear Sebastian speaking to Blaine in low tones. “No rush, Blaine, no rush… You’re with me; I’ve got you.”

From their very early days of their relationship post-claiming, Kurt, Sebastian, and Blaine had all taken it upon themselves to make time for individual bonding. At least once a week, for a period of time that could range from a brief hour to a whole, each Dom would make a point to spend time one-on-one with Blaine, as well as with each other when their submissive was out conquering the city with his ever-growing popularity as a musician.

It had been over a year now since Blaine had first moved in with them officially, getting out of his lease early on the legal technicality of his new Claimed status, and the only times they had ever missed their bonding sessions since then had been for Kurt’s recent trip to London’s Fashion Week, his new promotion at Vogue offering him a complementary trip that he couldn’t turn down.

Just yesterday he and Blaine had spent the evening unwinding on the couch with a DVR full of reality TV that they hadn’t managed to keep up with. Sebastian was more than happy to skip out on the fun, unamused by the over-exaggerated personalities that so often accompanied the genre (Kurt secretly suspected it was because those personalities reminded him a little too much of himself in his younger years). Blaine was always happy to join him for a _Project Runway_ or _Real Housewives_ marathon, however, snuggled into Kurt’s side with a bowl of popcorn on his lap so buttery it left his fingers yellow.

Tonight had been Sebastian’s turn. He and Blaine had taken things to the bedroom immediately, and Kurt had done his best to ignore the sounds he heard while he cooked a quick dinner for one, rushing to get ready for a meeting downtown.

“…Mmph. Sir.” Blaine’s spent voice sent shivers down Kurt’s spine from where he stood in the doorway of the closet. He shook it off, trying to keep his professional mindset intact. Blaine was in more-than-capable hands. Sebastian was speaking to him, voice soothing and soft.

“Shhh… You can stay under if you want. You’re fine, darling. My good boy.”

Blaine hummed, content, and Kurt gave up the attempt to concentrate. He simply grabbed the hanger his hand happened to be closest to, deciding that any outfit he’d bought for himself was certainly good enough to wear tonight—he did have impeccable fashion sense after all. Turning back toward his lovers, Kurt allowed himself a single moment to look on. Sebastian’s head inclined to point his eyes in the direction of a paddle set aside on the nightstand; only now did Kurt notice the harsh red coloring the submissive’s backside.

He made the few steps into the nearby bathroom and returned a moment later. “Here,” Kurt said, walking to the bed to hand Sebastian a jar of salve, “so you don’t have to leave him,” he explained in a whisper. His hand travelled down to caress Blaine’s hip, and an army of goosebumps rose up in his wake.

“Thank you, babe,” Sebastian murmured back, twisting off the lid and gathering a bit of aloe on his fingertips. “Move a bit for me, B?” Blaine’s response was delayed. He processed the request for a moment before shifting his weight, turning his body so Sebastian could reach down and smear the cool gel against his warm, red skin. The Dom turned his attention back to Kurt, speaking over their submissive’s relaxed moan. “Have fun. Say hey to Isabelle for me.”

“I will. You take care of our boy. Love you.” Kurt leaned down to steal a quick kiss from Sebastian before brushing Blaine’s hair back and gently pressing his lips to the man’s forehead. “See you later, honey. Be good for Bas.”

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine’s honey-amber eyes blinked open tiredly. He managed a weak smile, already on his way to a well-deserved nap after an intense scene. “I love’oo.”

“I love you back.”


End file.
